


The Purple Fairy

by LassLuna



Series: Another Time and Place [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, Deckhand Captain Hook | Killian Jones, F/M, adding characters as they appear for spoiler reasons., end of season 4 world, heroes are villains and villains are heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassLuna/pseuds/LassLuna
Summary: Once upon a time, there was Henry Mills, the Truest Believer, finding Emma Swan, the Savior, hoping to reunite a broken family. This is not that time, this is not that place. This is the time of the Dark Swan hoping to reunite the family of her little thief with the help of her Deckhand. But what can a Deckhand do against Sorcerers, Evil Queens, and a gang of ...cheery robbers?





	1. Darkness Sneaks Up on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the sequel to the Freeing the Witch, I tried my best to explain as much backstory as needed in the first few chapters, but if you have not read that one, it is highly recommended.

She'll never forget the first time she met Killian Jones.

He was a coward, looking at her like she was going to snap his head off; he was positively  _shaking_  with fear as he unlocked her chains at the tower her mother, Queen Snow had locked her in. She'll admit it, she loved it. She always did love to instill fear in the common folk. It made her feel good, feel powerful, it fed the darkness and she loved it.

At that point, Emma Swan thought she knew people, thought she could tell what a person were capable of with just a glance, so what did she care for their feelings, for their emotions, for their lives. What did she care for the people who feared her for living, for existing? What did she care for any of them? So Emma did the thing they expected of her. They saw her as a demon, so she acted like it.

They were just her tools to get what she wanted. And Emma Swan wanted everything.

So when Emma saw him enter her cell, watch her from a safe distance away, she saw what she'd always seen. She saw a man, a hero who came to see the Dark Princess, a hero who wasn't here to save her, but enslave her. Anyone who had ever appeared before her had wanted fame, fortune, or power. Emma hated the very thought of being used. She was ready to rip out his heart, take him for a spin or two before killing him.

(He was a cute little thing after all)

Because people who came for her, only saw her as a tool, so why not treat them the same way? Slowly but surely, people became only tools for the Dark One.

But then he did something funny.

Killian Jones, the coward, saved her, the Dark One. The Dark Swan.

He didn't need to, he could have let her die multiple times during their adventure at sea, but he didn't. He saved her.

It was then, in that moment, in that moment when Killian sacrificed a part of himself for her, when he had killed someone, for her, Emma saw something familiar in the depth of his too blue eyes.

_She saw how broken he was._

"You alright love?" He called, snapping her out of her own head.

Killian Jones was now clad in leather rather than the dingy rags of that day. He stood tall rather than hunched over in fear. His eyes blazed with adventure, rather than clouded with self-loathing. He was  _smiling_ , smiling at  _her_.

_She saw how he was still able to shine with a light that left her enamored._

Emma smiled back, during there last days of the trip back to land, Killian had seemed darker, hollow even, after ending a man's life. She had felt guilt before, but seeing Killian so haunted, had changed her too. She wanted nothing more than to take all his pain away, wanted to see that light in his eyes again.

And she did. She watched him conquer his demons, watched him become her hero. Now, Killian Jones, the coward, was practically glowing, glowing with happiness, with strength, it was beautiful.

It may have had something to do with their little confession. He told her how he had melted Anna by saving her, that his feelings for her were enough to melt a frozen heart. It reaffirmed to both of them that this was real. He didn't say the words, but Emma didn't need them, didn't want them yet.

Neither of them were ready for those types of words anyway, despite how they were feeling, how she was feeling. Those types of eternal commitments were too much too fast, no, Emma was enjoying just taking it a day at a time with someone she trusted to watch her back, to keep her from giving into her primal instincts. He was keeping her Emma. She had been nothing more than the Dark Swan for years, but now, it was nice being Emma. Emma Swan.

"Just thinking." She said easily, pulling herself over a fallen tree, flashing him a mischievous grin as his gaze lingered, tracing her face then going lower.

Just days ago he could barely look at without feeling flushed, unsure of himself, embarrassed by his own accidental innuendo. He had been a man constantly put down by the people around him, thinking himself as undeserving of any sort of affection. Now, he stood, looking at her, no fear in his eyes. He knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted him, wanted him besides her, giving her the support, she needed his banter, his stubbornness to keep her from doing something she'd regret. She needed her Sailor to keep her from veering off course.

And the pirate damn well knew it. It was like his entire outlook on life had shifted.

"Guys,  _please_ , stop doing that!" Groaned a voice, dressed in dark colors, a mop of shaggy hair on his head, he came up on her other side, sliding past Killian. He stood much shorter than the man due to his youth.

"Doing what lad?" Killian asked. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Giving each other those  _looks_ , if you want to kiss or stuff just,  _do it_  already." Pink flushed up on Kilian's face to match her own as the sailor shifted uncomfortably, practically a flashback to a time before, a time when she made his face flush because she could.

It appeared he had inherited the ability to bring out that side of him, the timid-ness that she found adorable.

She also hoped her kid, Henry, was also smart enough to give Killian a chance.

Emma had learned that it might just be worth it.

Henry had had the audacity to venture into Killian's port and practically forced him to go after her. It had been a life or death choice for him to get her out of that place, but it had been Killian's choice to save her life and, while they both didn't know it, the life of her son.

While on a quest to rescue a the Snow Queen, Ingrid from captivity, Emma had run into a Jabberwocky. Jabberwockies had the ability to turn your dark thoughts, your painful memories, your inner most scars into weapons. They preyed on your insecurities, your terror fed them. No one had more darkness in them than the Dark One. She had been helpless as it reached into her mind, tearing away her walls and looking at her inner most secret.

And what was her inner most secret? Her hidden son that no one knew about. Only three people knew of Henry's relation to her.

Emma glanced at Killian,  _four,_ She amended. He had figured it out, but she didn't care. Emma trusted him. She trusted him because while the jabberwocky had been torturing her, (after it had finished with him of course) Killian had been given a choice. He was given the choice between fame, fortune, power, everything he had ever wanted, or her.

And he had done what no one else had done.  _Killian had chosen her._

"Lad, I'm a gentleman, and your mother is a lady." Killian replied evenly. "I have to court her properly." She couldn't help blush herself at the look he was giving her. He didn't seem capable of hiding his feelings for her. The way he was just  _looking_  at her, like she was the moon and stars.

It was glorious.

Henry gave another eye roll. " _Please_ , what does a  _pirate_  know about being  _proper_?" He drawled. "It's all about pillaging and plundering anyway."

Emma nearly choked in embarrassment. "What the hell Henry?!" She snapped. She knew he was getting into his rebellious phase, talking back to both his mothers, but really? Was it always this bad? Emma really needed to give him a talking to about this.

"Good form dictates that a woman is supposed to be cherished and respected, and that means to treat them the right way" He told the boy pointedly. He spoke like it was a familiar lesson he had learned and repeated several times. "And not 'pillage' and 'plunder' on the first date." He said sternly. "Has no one taught you good form yet lad?"

Henry crossed his arms. "Why do  _I_  need good form? Do I l _ook_  like some knight in shining armor? All that stuff is stupid." He responded boldly. She could see the shock evident in Killian's face as he looked at her for permission. He didn't want to overstep.

"Henry. Be nice. I  _like_  this one alright?" She reminded him gently.

"And I liked Graham." He shot back. Her stern look faltered.

Graham…he had been the paternal influence in her kid when he was younger, she knew that his loss had been hard for her kid, it had been hard for her too. "He was cool. He taught me how to throw knives and stuff." He said like  _that_  explained everything.

She knew that it didn't, not really. She knew that it was also the fact that Graham had been there to walk him to his mother's home when their spontaneous operation got interrupted by a dwarf attack. She knew it was all the man to man talks Graham always gave him. She knew it was the way Graham died, in front of him, as they were both powerless to stop it.

Emma groaned. "As effective as those skills may be, proper manners and form will do you good in the long haul lad." Killian said carefully. "Perhaps I can show you?"

Henry grumbled back at him, turning away. "No. Sorry, not interested. Mom, can you keep him from talking to me?" She said looking at her. "Why is he even here? It isn't like we're on a boat and we need his knowledge of sailing or anything." He remarks sharply.

He expected her to hold Killian's heart, just like she had done for the other men in their life. He hadn't expected for there to be an exception, that someone could be there, helping them because they wanted to. He hadn't expected Killian.

(Another thing they shared, their mistrust of the world.)

She wasn't sure if this was amusing or terrifying. Emma didn't want him to turn out like her, she had made her choices so he could have a good life, and know that she wouldn't give up on him. So that he could be what she never could be. Good.

She looked at the triumphant glare he gave Kilian, the way her sailor was looking between them confused. Emma was glad he didn't understand, that meant she didn't have to tell him about Graham, not yet. She knew she would, just as she had faith that he would tell her what really happened with Liam and Milah.

Liam his lost brother, and Milah his dead first love.

Emma crossed her arms. "Henry! That is no way to talk to Killian, you don't have to like him, but you do have to respect him, understood?" She demanded. He nodded, surprised by her defense of the man. He turned and marched off in a pout.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to over step." He apologized as she followed behind her kid with a sigh. "It just surprised me how…" He searched for the word, probably trying to find one that wouldn't offend her.

"Rude? Arrogant? Crass? A total brat?" She supplied.

"Open he is with his observations." Killian chose instead, smiling nervously. "I don't want to do anything that will make your boy uncomfortable."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, but please, go right ahead, if anyone can get through to that kid it might as well be you, besides, you've…uh, made quite the impression on his mother." She said sneakily.

It made him blush. She  _loved_  it.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going? I believe the castle is in the other direction, and these woods are dangerous this time of the year." He reminded her, changing the subject.

Emma rolled her eyes. What kind of danger should she face? She was  _the Dark One_ , the forest should be scared of  _her_. She could burn it down with a flick of her wrist.

_If she tripped on one more root that was exactly what she was going to do_.

"I want to see where Henry's mother was taken so I can see what we're dealing with; she must have used some powerful magic to capture them." Emma explained. "And not her own, she probably made a deal with another wizard and the thing about my mother is that she isn't the best at thinking through her deals so I might be able to negotiate with them. I might be able to convince them to tell me how they did it. It does nothing if we rescue them just for them to be caught again." She explained.

While Henry's adoptive mother had strong magic herself, it was really her mother, Henry's adoptive Grandmother that really held the magic; it was why Emma had chosen  _this_  family to raise her son. She knew that she couldn't give him the stable life he needed and she knew that they could and would protect him to their last breath. Emma was just lucky that they let her come in when she could, to be a part of his life.

Snow had never been able to take the older woman down before, and it wasn't due to lack of trying. Snow was too narrow-minded to take down the more experienced sorceress.

_It must have been that sister of theirs, long lost and always jealous_.

"What do you expect to find?" Killian asked slowly. "You can tell me Swan, I see that it has you nervous."

"Something is bothering me." She admitted. "With Henry, this wasn't the first time I was caught, but the first time he sent someone after me, I know he was scared and desperate, but how could he have picked just the right person to rescue me? No one has ever dared to do it for as long as I've lived, yet he was able to find you, and you did it." She explained. "I just…I just know that there is something he isn't telling me…"

Killian nods in agreement.

"I find sometimes you should just chalk it up to fate, easier to comprehend than dumb luck." He said cheekily. "But I see what you mean. Perhaps you should ask the lad while I'm not around? He doesn't seem to like me…"

Emma smiles weakly, debating whether she should tell him the real reason. But then Emma feels it.

"Henry, get back here." She said sternly, noticing how far her kid was getting.

It worried her. Emma could hear things moving in sync all around them, they were watching, how had she not realized it until now? How had she not realized that they were being followed?! She grabbed onto Killian's wrist, wanting to keep him close, now all she needed was Henry.

"Killian, you said you heard that these forests were dangerous, why? What do you know?"

Henry was too far away, they needed to catch up. They were fast walking through the forest, she could practically feel them closing in on them.

"A story told to me, I have no way of knowing how accurate it may be, but I tend to veer on the side of caution." He said simply. "About a gang of robbers who are obsessed with magic."

Emma didn't like that, no, not one bit.

"Dark One!" Henry called suddenly, a strangled gasp.

She roared in rage, as they both charged forward.

_Whoever was hunting them was going to burn!_

"Who goes there!" She calls charging into the clearing, feet scorching the earth as she passes. She feels Killian rip his hand from hers but she doesn't care. Her son cried out to her and she was damn well sure she was going to answer.

"Well well, it looks like we got a real prize today!" Shouted a voice.

Emma looked over across the clearing at the mad, and if her blood wasn't boiling before, it sure as hell was now. There stood a tall man, dark skin, lifting her baby by the hair with a blade at his throat.

He was threatening her son.

She was going to  _skin him alive_.

"Mate, we don't want any trouble here, just give us the boy, and we'll be on our way." Killian started, hand out trying to be the voice of reason.

_Tell him to stay out of this, this is your son, you don't want peace, you want blood._

"Now, why would I agree to that?" The man snarled, tightening his grip. "Now that I have a bargaining chip with the Dark One."

_Show him the use of a bargaining chip when you don't have a spleen, rip out his heart, make him slaughter his own family, kill him._

"You don't know what you're talking about." She snarled. "Let him go and your death will be swift." She was ready to burn this whole forest to the ground. The man didn't even flinch. Killian rushed in between, hands outstretched.

"Swan, relax, I'm sure we can all come to a reasonable conclusion yes? Since you know who she is, you know that this is probably going to end up with your head on a spike yes?"

_Kill them both._

"So what do you want?" He continued.

The man's mouth curled into a smirk. "The Dark One to give me the power to win the woman I love." She saw Henry roll his eyes.

"Mate, there are rules to magic, not possible, so just let the boy go." Killian said edging closer to the man.

He backed up tightening his hold, it made Henry cringe.

"I'm not a patient woman." She snarled. "You have till the count of ten." She could see the panic in Killian, in Henry too. They wanted her to calm down, she had to calm down, think rationally.

"Touch me and you're going to watch this brat die in front of you" The man dared.

Emma let out an angry roar, ready to blast the man to pieces.

"Swan-" But she didn't care. The rage was too great; she swiped her hand, throwing Killian aside roughly.

"You'll be dead before you can touch him."

But then suddenly there was a piercing sound, a snap. The next second there was a pain in her shoulder, forcing her back. She reached for it finding-

"An arrow?"


	2. What I'm not Ok with

Killian watched as anger slowly consumed Swan.

_No, not slowly._

The second she heard her son in peril, she transformed from the lovable woman he'd gotten to know, to this rage filled  _creature._ For the first time, he realized exactly who she was, he saw the darkness.

When he first met her, when he rescued her from the tower her mother had locked her up in, she was darkness, but she took care of him, she laughed at his timid-ness, bound his injury and poked fun at him. But now he saw something else, something void of the lustful sorceress, void of the way she grinned as she raided the liquor cabinet of the captain's ship.

Killian watched it consume her, snuff out her light within seconds.

The darkness burned so brightly, that he pulled away instinctively, feeling his wrist, the wrist she was holding, burn. The magic physically burned him.

In an instant he felt his terror, the terror of that first day return.

When he first found her, he had been a silly deckhand, one who had gone on an ill-advised rescue mission. He had been put up to it by Henry, Emma's 14 year old son. He had gone along with it in order to keep his life as long with get her help with his lifelong goal, to reach Neverland and rescue his trapped brother.

Unfortunately, due to some magic, Killian had realized that someone had locked away certain memories in his head, memories that were slowly returning. The main memory Killian had been realizing was hearing his brother, the man who raised him, had been given a deal, that the price for returning to his life of piracy, he'd need to trade the life of someone he valued. Liam had traded away Killian's life in his place, so when Killian turned 30 years old, he'd die.

He hated himself for this sudden fear of Emma. He hadn't been scared if her before, he knew that she wouldn't hurt him, but he couldn't help it. After spending 15 years tortured and terrified on a daily basis by his former captain, he couldn't help falling back into old patterns.

 _She would never hurt me on purpose._ He told himself.

But the burn on his arm still stung, still reminded him of the tales he knew of her. For a moment he questioned his feelings. He feared that he was being blinded by them, that they were preventing him from seeing just how dangerous Emma could be.

But then Killian saw the man holding her son, knife at his throat, remembering a similar situation himself. He buried his emotions in an instant jumping in front, trying to diffuse the situation. It wouldn't help to have Emma kill the man, or risk harming Henry.

However, Emma didn't seem too welcoming to the idea. She tolerated it at first, but he could feel the dark magic that had burned his skin cause the pain to flare. It was like the burn was responding to her dark magic. Another hint to Emma's displeasure was when Emma decided to kill their attacker. She tossed him aside and out of her way, like he was a burden, like he was a nuisance.

It hurt, he has to admit. More than just physically. Killian didn't want to be a burden, he wanted his word to mean something. He rose to get back there, to say something to her, to stop her from doing something rash when he saw it, no more of a glimmer through the trees.

He saw an arrow shoot through the air to land in Emma's right shoulder. He forced himself to his feet, watching and praying that the darkness would fade as Emma returned and she realized how bloody reckless she was being.

"An arrow?" She questioned. "Who the hell just shot me with an arrow!" She roared, making her dark aura brighter as she tore the wooden weapon from her flesh, it caught fire in her hand, burning to nothing. He flinched.

"Sydney! What do you think you're doing?" Someone snapped venturing from the shadows. "Didn't I tell you not to confront the Dark One? To just watch and make sure she didn't see us as a threat?" It was a female voice, face shrouded by a cloak. "What part of that did you take to mean kidnap one of her followers?"

Emma laughed darkly.

"I take it you're the woman he's desperate enough to cross me in order to impress?" She sneered. She eyed the woman knowingly. "I don't see the big deal." She responded with a cruel smirk.

The figure straightened, latching another arrow in her bow. "Let the boy go Syd," She ordered, swinging around, much to their surprise, aim landing on her supposed ally. "Or the next one goes through  _your_ shoulder. You know I'll do it." She warned. From Killian's perspective, he was pretty sure the woman meant business.

Although what type of woman would cripple their own ally was beyond Killian.

He saw the man pale as his hold slackened before it eventually dropped and Henry bolted away to stand besides Emma, just far enough not to be hit by the black energy. He must already know how out of control she could be when angered.

Killian assumed he'd have to learn that too.

"I should kill you." She snarled as she turned from the man to the woman, with a swipe of her hand, they were both on the ground. "I should burn this whole forest to the ground." He stood venturing closer, watching as she looked very intent on committing cold blooded murder.

Her hands glowed brightly with black flames, eyes sparkling with twisted merriment

_She was going to kill them._

That was something he was not ok with.

"Swan!" He called, grabbing her wrist and turning her around, ignoring the searing pain in his palm, hoping Swan didn't hear how his palm was hissing. "That's enough." He challenged. "We have places to go yes? Were we not in a rush?"

He knew better then to obviously stand against her, making it look like these strangers weren't worth it seemed like the better idea.

She pulled away, glaring hotly at him turning her back on them. She took a moment, meeting his eye evenly. "Did I ask you to speak deckhand?" She hissed, moving to grip his neck tightly. He kept his gaze level, barely flinching at the pain in his throat.

"He saved your lives robbers, I'd rather not waste my time with you or your cheery friends. But do  _not_  cross me again." She said, not bothering to look at them, eyes on him the entire time.

The woman nodded, revealing a bit of her dark hair as she went to get the man onto his feet.

"Of course Dark One, my apologies." She stuttered as they disappeared into the forest. He waited for them to be out of sight before pushing Emma's touch away. He touched the raw skin, not burned but reddened, rubbing it until the pain started to fade.

He watched her closely as she did, hoping that her darkness would fade, that things would go back to how they were, but then Emma turned to him, her anger now pointed right at him.

"How dare you question me in front of them!" She demanded. "Now they think that you are something to me, now they think that you can control me! That is something I am not ok with." She seethed. Killian watched as Henry stepped back, eyeing his mother nervously. He seemed familiar with this version of his mother.

He however was not, but that didn't stop him.

"You were going to kill them." He reminded her, refusing to back down for this, he'd let her have a lot from him, but killing was where Killian Jones drew the line. "And that is something  _I'm_  not ok with." He shot.

She took a breath, calming down a fraction. Emma understood that, she understood his refusal with ending a life. She had seen what it had turned him into after he killed Hans.

Hans had abducted Ingrid, Swan's sort of sister Elsa's aunt and during the struggle to rescue her, they had confronted a Jabberwocky, a demon that fed on a person's fears. It had turned its attention to Emma and he had killed Hans in order to get it to stop.

Killian had never killed anyone before. He still had nightmares about it, it had been only a few days ago after all. He started to close off, became angry and guilt ridden, it was only after he realized that he needed to live for Emma that he eventually got past it. At least, he got past it as much as anyone was capable of getting past stabbing another living being over and over again until they stopped breathing.

"Killian…" She sighed. "I'm the Dark One." She said as if he could forget. "A part of that, a big part of that power is my  _reputation_. The fear, the chaos, I need it. It's what keeps me safe, keeps those important to me safe." She said cupping his cheek. He was thankful he could touch her again; thankful she seemed to be calming down.

"Swan-" but he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what his place in her life was to say or judge anything, to be angry with how she had just treated him. Thankfully he didn't need to.

"Ugg. Come on, let's go!" Henry whined. "We've wasted enough time!"

She turned her attention back to her boy, yelling at him for venturing too far away, and about the cut on his neck from where the man, Sid, had pressed the knife too deep. She wasted no time to heal the injury and make him promise not to worry her like that again. Henry just rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, turning away.

"You don't have to lose your temper like that." He snapped. "I'm not a little kid." Before he proceeded forward, and Emma just sighed in defeat. She turned to him with a smile, extending her hand.

"That kid," She sighed before looking at him. "Coming?" Killian nodded, taking hers with his right hand, keeping his burned palm and wrist safely hidden in his pocket.

"Of course Swan." They didn't need to talk about the darkness, not yet. He just wanted to enjoy the quiet moment. Wanted to hold her hand and just exist.

It didn't take long before the two stopped at a certain tree, marked with a star. Henry went to it, touching it gently before continuing forward.

Killian blinked as he vanished before his eyes. He approached the spot the boy once stood, looking around, but it appeared as if he had completely disappeared from view. He turned back to Swan, seeing how unconcerned she was.

"It's the illusion I placed on the house. You have to stay here." She told him cheerily, probably getting a real kick out of his confusion. "There is no point in adjusting the portal for you; it's useless now, so just get some firewood or something hmm? It'll get dark soon and Henry is exhausted." She explained softly. She reached up kissing him gently.

Even when he was mad at her, she was still a hell of a kisser.

"Ok." He replied. "I'll wait here."

She smiled then disappeared as well.

"We have all the time in the world." He muttered darkly. "Unless a monster comes and kills me or I turn 30 and the bloody demon child comes for my soul." Killian laughed as he said the words aloud. It seemed funnier that way.

He waited awhile, fire burning brightly. It gave him some time to think about Swan. He cared deeply for her, but he had to admit her being the Dark One hadn't meant anything to him before, but now, now he had some serious thinking to do.

" _It's all a part of the manipulation."_ Elsa's words from days ago, the ice queen had been residing on the Jolly on the way home, she had watched much of their interaction, plus she knew Swan, knew her better than anyone. She thought that Emma didn't really care for him.

He had refuted the thoughts at the time, but now…

What if she was right? What if he was just here for her bloody entertainment? Killian had deep feelings for the lass, and believed firmly that she had them as well.

But the burn on his hand still pained him, it made him nervous. It made him doubtful.

"Excuse me?" Asked a voice. "You're the man that is traveling with the Dark One correct?" Asked a voice, he jumped reaching for his sword but then he felt a cold point in his neck. He recognized it easily as an arrow, so he dared not move a muscle.

"I don't know what you're talking about lass." He replied calmly. "I'm just a humble black smith." He lied.

"Sit." She ordered coldly, and he did so, feeling how the arrow did not move. "You saved me and my friend earlier." She said smoothly. "Don't try and deny it, I see where the Dark One burned your neck. I need information and you seem in the perfect position to give it."

Killian didn't respond right away, giving a sigh, trying not to look worried.

"You do know that if she catches you with a weapon by another of her servants, she will kill you and there will be nothing I can do about it." He added a chuckle. "Nothing I'd even want to do about it. I don't like to see her kill, but you and your people seem to be just asking for trouble"

She pressed the tip deeper, he hissed as he felt it break the skin.

"Is she working with her?" The woman snapped. "The Queen?"

Killian laughed at the thought. "She wants the Queen's head on a platter, lass, so I'd say no." All Emma had done so far was complain about the dreaded Queen. How she had ruined her own daughter for the purpose of power.

He could feel her frown at his attempt at humor. "What about the sorcerer?"

He shrugged. "I don't know that name, she's never mentioned it." He felt her relax a bit.

"Listen to me, you and the boy are in danger, magic is dangerous it's addictive, the longer you spend with her, the harder it'll be to get away." She said softly, almost as if she cared. "Where does she keep your heart? Do you know? Can you say?"

He moved his hand over his heart. "Sorry lass, I'm here by my own free will." He informed her. "As is the boy, if you'd like to rescue someone, how about a little information from you as well?"

The arrow pulled away a fraction, but she didn't reply. He could still feel its presence.

"The Queen's men were here maybe a month ago?"

Silence.

"We're tracking them at the moment, where did they go? Did your people notice anything odd about them?"

More silence.

"Come on lass? Do a man a favor? We're trying to find the boy's mother, nothing nefarious."

A sigh.

"She started to head towards her palace but then one of the carriages backed off and headed to the summer palace. There was magic, strong stuff from it. You should keep away, you seem like a good man so I don't know why you'd stay with her." Running, Killian turned around and saw empty space and heard her frantic footsteps.

There on the ground was an arrow with dark purple feathers. He took it and placed it in his bag.

He never knew when he might need it.


	3. A Gentleman

Something was off with Killian, since the little incident with the robbers, he's been distant, lost in thought, he still held her, still went with them, but he seemed cold through it all, almost as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss her or push her away and bolt.

_He'll get over whatever is bothering him._  She reasoned. He'd been through a lot in these last few days, so it was no wonder he wasn't normal, or whatever normal was for him. They still had a lot of things to figure out, and one of those things was figuring out what normal would be for them.

But now wasn't the time for that, now was the time to find her friend.

Her friend, who was in all ways that mattered, was Henry's mother. Emma just gave birth to him, but her friend, she raised the amazing boy before her, cared for every runny nose, dealt with every tantrum, every bad dream. Emma knew she'd picked right with how brave her little prince was, just like his mothers.

The two of them went through the home, a small cabin that had been the perfect place to raise a child.

_"Walls"_

_Emma had wanted a castle, with tall walls and gates, perfect with keeping out trespassers should they break the enchantment._

_"A cabin." The elder woman insisted, a hand on Emma's shoulder, a gentle smile on her face. They were both watching the same sight. They were both watching an infant Henry in his new mother's arms, a yellow baby blanket with his name stitched on the outside. His tiny fist grabbing for stands of straight dark hair from her, his adoptive mother. It practically tore her up inside, but Emma couldn't stop watching._

_"Walls may keep out pain, but they keep out love too. You gave Henry to my daughter and I to raise. You gave him to us because you didn't want him raised like you were." She reminded Emma. "We need something warm and simple. A cabin."_

_Emma agreed._

It was obvious who was right now, the cabin was in absolute ruin. It was obvious that serious magic had been flying, the earth was scorched, shelves knocked over, things crushed, sword swings embedded in the wall.

Her mother, the queen, had stolen the mother and daughter pair out from their home, leaving all else to ruin. Despite their powerful magic, despite all the precautions Emma had taken through the years, to protect her son's family. She stayed away for years of his young life, only returning when drawing the conclusion between the pair was near impossible! She did it all for this? She did it to keep Henry from hurting, but looking at him now, she knew she had failed.

She could see the pain in Henry that he tried to hide, the way he bent to look at a mass of broken glass; it was obvious he knew what it used to be, while Emma was clueless. He thought she didn't notice him picking up keepsakes as he went a little sleight of hand. Henry didn't like being sentimental, but he was.

Just like her.

She saw her boy whipping the tears from his eyes. She sometimes forgot how young he was. This was supposed to be a safe place for him. He wasn't supposed to lose it so violently. She made a promise in this instance to do whatever it took to get his family back together.

_His family, the one that didn't include her._

_And it starts here._ She touched the wooden walls, feeling the magic she herself had embedded in its frame, she felt her friend's magic, weak and broken but still there. She searched for her own magical charms, but they were gone, whipped away clean. It was just as she feared, another magic had taken its place. Something that had everything she wasn't. It was unmistakable.

"I know why the seal broke." She voiced aloud, wanting to make sure that she wasn't mistaken, she turned to the grieving boy curiously. "Henry, tell me, what do you remember about this day?" She asked her son, he kept his back facing her.

"I remember eating breakfast; I was arguing mom over how the girl in the village had a crush on me. Mom thought I should be nicer to her…" He started; Emma pulled him in close, smoothing his hair down, but he shook off her touch. "Then Grandma said that Mom and I had to get out of here; that someone had broken through, she'd hold them off for as long as she could. Mom started to take me but when we started running, something stopped her, a man with a golden sword hit her in the leg." He explained.

Damn it. Emma wanted to be wrong. She wanted it to be anyone but  _him_.

She'd never met him, but knew of his magic, his reputation.

"A golden sword?" She pressed he nodded.

"She told me to run and I did. I ran and ran, hid in the woods until night fall. Then I went back. They were gone." He turned back towards me. "Why? What's so important about a golden sword?"

She wanted to laugh.  _Everything_  was significant about the golden sword. But it was ok if Henry didn't know that, it wasn't exactly common knowledge, it was more like… _Dark One_  knowledge, no Dark One  _legend_. It was her opposite in every way.

She could practically hear the Dark One voices screaming at her to seek him out and kill him, rid them of their eternal foe.

"It means that we have a way to figure out what the Queen is planning, what she wanted your family for. Come on; let's go back to where Killian made camp. We'll head out at first light." She explained with a hand on Henry's shoulder. He tried to complain but he gave a loud and tired yawn before crossing his arms and muttering unhappily.

"Mom, please, we can do this by ourselves, why bring your new boyfriend?" Henry groaned.

"He's not my new boyfriend." She said with a sigh. "But he's important to me. He wants to help, truly." She explained.

Henry rolled his eyes, but left the matter at that.

They passed through the barrier just in time to see Killian roasting something on some sticks. She didn't really care for caught prey so she let Henry and Killian split her portion. It wasn't like she needed to eat anyway.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Killian asked, eyes on his meal. She made note of the lack in endearment in his sentence. She actually quite liked when he called her love.

"There's a man in a village nearby, a sorcerer, he was the one who broke the charm, we need to talk to him, convince him to cut his allegiances with the Queen." She explained. He blinked at her in confusion, so Emma sighed and figured that she might as well give him a magic lesson.

Emma picked up a stick drawing a star on the ground. "The charm works like this, imagine this is Henry's home, right smack in the middle of the forest." She drew a circle around it. "One layer of magic keeps it hidden from sight, makes you walk right through it, as if it isn't even there." She explained. "But if you had magic, you could probably feel the glamour spell, perhaps attempt to break it. This is the result of Henry's grandmother's magic, it's not as pure as mine, but its special, a breed of its own. Only blood magic, or extremely powerful similar magic can break it."

That was where Henry's jealous aunt came in, always so jealous of the magic her younger sister had. It made her sick with rage at the life she'd thrown away for petty revenge.

"But when you add in my magic." Instead of drawing another circle, she intertwined her magic with the circle. "You'd need to be able to break them both." She insisted. "It couldn't be done. Only equal and opposite magic can penetrate mine." She insisted. "We need to find the Sorcerer, cause of this equal and opposite magic, it's only a few days walk from here." Killian looked up.

"A sorcerer? I thought-"

Emma shrugged. "Magic can only be inherited by the female line, but it can be acquired by any male." She replied, knowing his question already.

"I'm guessing his magic is of the light variety?" He said simply, dryly even. "I recall you mentioning that Ingrid's light magic could harm you as well." It made her flinch as his tone caught her off guard.

"Yeah? So what?!" She exclaimed, standing up. Who did he think he was questioning her about magic? It was her specialty after all!

Killian didn't flinch, but he brought his eyes to her face meeting her harsh gaze with his own.

"You can't just go in there blindly. You need a plan Swan." He replied, getting to his feet as well She let out a low growl, Emma didn't like how dark that sounded, how it seemed to be edging towards sounding like an order.

Emma didn't like orders.

"Or what?" She dared, inching towards him. He flinched slightly, but kept his gaze level.

"You'll get your boy and I killed." It was brutally honest, so brutally honest that Emma felt his words suck the fire right out of her. He didn't budge, his own anger flaring intensely.

"Killian…" She said softly. But he didn't calm down, especially not when she reached for his hand. He pulled away sharply, giving her his back

_What the hell is up with you Killian?_ She questioned. He looked back at her uncertainly, before muttering something about going to get fire wood.

Emma knew a convenient excuse when she heard one.

"Seriously Mom? How did he survive this long?" Henry droned. "Did the seas really have such a calming effect on you that he didn't even realize never to get you angry?" He bit into his meat hungrily. "And how did he get you to calm down so quickly? And storming off? Its hilarious when you can just order him back."

Emma chuckled. "Henry, I don't have his heart. He gets me angry because he doesn't want me to push him around, he can calm me because he isn't afraid like the others." She explains.

Henry rolls his eyes. "It's ok if you have his heart, honest, I don't care."

But he does care, she knows it.

"I promise you Henry, he is in control of his own actions."

Her son didn't believe her, he just threw out the parts of his meal he didn't want to eat. "You should go find him then. He'll probably hurt himself out there." Henry snickered.

Emma laughed, he probably would. She stood up and followed the crumbled branches, soon hearing his muttered cursing. He was talking to himself. Emma rolled her eyes.

_"Damn it Milah!"_ He shouted. She stopped at that name, his first love. " _How in the world were you able to do this so easily?"_ Emma hesitated, wondering if she had a place in his thoughts when he was thinking about her.

She peered closer, seeing him with half a bottle of rum and a bandage tied around his wrist and hand. She rolled his eyes, remembering what Killian had told her of Milah, she was a healer in her seaside village and he was thinking of her because he was currently trying to get to the back of his neck, but was having trouble. She listened to his string of increasingly violent curses as she approached.

"Killian?" She said softly, coming closer. He jumped in surprise, tipping the bottle over. He cursed some more as he tried to pick it back up.

"Swan." He said in a controlled voice before sighing. "My apologies on rushing off like that, just trying to cool down, I apologize for my temper lately, I don't know what's come over me…"

She chuckled, telling him to turn around so she could see what he was trying to patch up. He hesitated, but he could tell that she wasn't taking no for an answer. "Henry told me I should come after you, said you'd probably hurt yourself out here all by your lonesome."

He didn't respond, barely flinched as she touched the nick in his neck with the alcohol and put a small cloth over it, The cut wasn't deep, but it was bleeding more than expected.

"What exactly did you do out here to hurt yourself?" She asked casually.

He didn't respond.

"That embarrassing?" She asked with a snicker.

"I'd rather not say." He said carefully. She didn't like that answer, it was vague enough that she couldn't tell if he was lying, it made her suspicious that he had something to hide.

"Killian, look at me." He turned to face her. He was still angry, but worse, he was distant, avoiding her eyes, keeping his eyes downcast. She just didn't understand. "What's wrong?"

He held his position forcing a smile. "I'm fine Swan." He still didn't look at her, making it hard to believe that. He was lying to her.

He tried to shove past her but she gripped his arm lightly, pulling him in for a close embrace, her head on his shoulder. She felt him going ridged, not expecting that. She could feel his body shudder slightly before he melted against her, his eyes closed as she felt his arms tighten around her.

"I know you're holding something back from me, and that's ok, we all have secrets, we all get things stuck in our heads." She started, cupping his cheek gently as she pulled down a fraction. "My parents were always suspicious of everyone and everything. They taught me, practically made me into what I am, walls and all. But I'm going to do what my parents never could; I'm going to choose to see the best in you."

His breathing caught as he placed his hand, over hers.

"And I you." He promised. "I'm sorry. There is so much I want to tell you, but it's just hard to do that right now." He pressed his forehead against hers. "Everything has changed in these last weeks and I'm not sure exactly how to move forward, how to do anything at all actually."

She could understand that, Emma knew that he had spent most of his life, all of his adult life, serving a corrupt and horrendous Captain. He had finally found the courage to confront the man and had taken back his ship. Emma had been so proud of him.

What she also knew was that his memories of losing his brother had become distorted of the late, he didn't tell her the new version of the story just yet, but she knew it was much worse than just being abducted from Neverland by said corrupt Captain. She had a suspicion it had something to do with an action his brother had taken, something very bad that her sailor was trying to deal with himself before talking about it with her.

"How about we start somewhere small? How did you cut yourself in the back of the neck?" She asked, hoping that the funny story could lighten the mood a bit. She quite liked her sailor flustered.

He flinched slightly, his voice getting gentle, calming even. "Do you promise not to over react?" He started. "Do you promise not to get angry?" She narrowed her eyes.

"When a man says that, I find myself never in a pleasant conversation." She replied. Emma was suspicious now, what the hell happened?

"Promise?" He urged. Emma nodded.

"Our friends the robbers paid me a visit while you two were gone." He admitted. She pulled away.

Her eyes widened.  _They attacked Killian!_

She could feel her anger bubbling up, the thought of what could have happened playing out in front of her, returning to a dead Killian Jones, or worse, a dying one. To hear his last words, feel his last breaths-

_She was going to make them pay, she was going to burn the forest to the ground, rip out their hearts and make them watch her turn them to dust_.

"Swan. I'm fine." He insisted, bringing her back to the present with his voice, with his touch on her hand. "So fine in fact that I got a little information for my troubles." He said with a smirk.

She looked at him with disbelief. "Seriously? How'd you manage that?" He laughed, pulling her close.

"Well Swan, it turns out that when I'm not hunched over, a mop in my hands, I can be quite persuasive to a lass." He snickered. "Present company included of course." She frowned.

"I don't like the idea of you being persuasive with anyone but me." She said back, not caring for the slight possessiveness in her voice. She remembered back at port a few days ago when she thought another held his heart, remembered the burning in her throat at seeing her embrace another blonde like he was embracing her now. She had wanted to kill her, wanted to claim the sailor, her sailor-

"Do I detect a bit of jealousy Swan?" He snickered.

"What do you think sailor?" She responded, pulling at the lapels of his jacket, pulling him towards her. "You're my sailor." They crashed in a flare of heat and passion, nothing like earlier, it felt real this time. His hand was around her waist and in her hair. Her own were over his chest, sliding under his jacket towards the buttons of his vest.

"Swan." He moaned, hands weakly trying to stop her fiddling with the devices. "I meant what I said before." He said breaking apart their embrace slightly. He wanted to wait. He wanted to court her properly, but didn't he know that he already held her heart? That he didn't need t go to the trouble?

She moaned a complaint as she pushed him against a tree. "You're not the only one that can be persuasive Sailor." She said instead, hoping to break that gentlemanly will of his. The sailor was just a man after all.

"Bloody hell Swan." He said in a sigh, holding her hands still. "You're making it bloody impossible for me to be a gentleman, you know that love?"

She laughed, pressing her palm over his heart, hearing its gentle beating.

(Ok not gentle since she had her own body pressed against his at the moment)

"Oh I know." She snickered. "That's the plan." He looked at her softly, so softly that she stopped her attempts. She chose to respect his decision, but it didn't mean she couldn't speed it up a little. "So Killian Jones, will you go out with me?"

He raised his gaze, looking at her questioningly. She suppressed a sigh. "Courting. Sorry." She said quickly. Emma didn't often get her terms confused.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking to court you?" He questioned with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes.

"Please, you know I'd only agree so that we could do more pleasurable activities." She said cheekily, fingering his jacket, running her hands down it, smoothing the wrinkles she had created when she had grabbed it. Emma absolutely adored that jacket on him, she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Fine, but only if you let me plan the evening." He responded smoothly, taking her hands in his again.

She pulled her head away, wanting to look at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" He took her moment of distraction to switch their position so her back was against the tree, letting out a triumphant chuckle as he went.

"In all due respect Swan, if it's fighting knights or witches, I'll admit, you are the expert, but I have a bit of experience in the matter of courting a beautiful lass, I've learned from the best." He said.

She practically melted under his gaze.

"Okay." She said. Emma wanted to say her voice didn't waver under him, didn't betray her, didn't sound like the love sick lost girl she'd always been deep down inside. "As much as I'd like to stay here, we should head back." She said simply, catching her voice this time.

Killian nodded. "I wouldn't want to give your lad the wrong idea." He added.

Emma laughed. "Always the gentleman."


	4. A Dangerous Woman

Killian had to admit, lying on the forest ground that night, he really missed the swaying of his ship, the familiar mattress under him and the comfort the darkness of the cabin's provided. It had taken a while to get comfortable, even longer to get to sleep.

But it was taking an infinitely longer time to wake himself up.

"Killian." Said a voice, he grinned, suspecting it was Emma. "Hey. Wake up." He reached out for her. The figure pulled away. He blinked his eyes open, seeing hazel eyes instead of green ones leering at him. He jumped back in surprise.

Laughter. The boy was laughing.

"Dreaming about my mom are you?" He snickered. "I thought you were all about good form, pirate?" He forced himself upwards.

"Henry?" He stuttered, blinking his eyes to get his sleep daze to fade. He looked around, the two of them were alone in the clearing, not a blonde hair in sight. "Where's your mother?"

The boy shrugs going to sit back around the dead fire. Killian sits up and watches as the boy expertly covers it with dirt, watches as the boy packs up his belongings without even batting an eye, it's obvious that he does this a lot.

"Do you go adventuring a lot with your mom lad?" The boy looks at him with a bored expression, adding in an eye roll.

"You don't have to try and get to know me, Mom won't care. You won't be sticking around long enough anyway, none of them do." He watched the boy seeing brutal honesty on his face. He truly didn't believe Killian would stay. He didn't think that was a healthy assumption for a chjild to make, he became determined to prove to him that he would, that only death itself would tear him away.

"I won't leave your mother or you Henry, I care for her and I hope you and I can at least become friends." Killian knew better than to claim he cared for the boy. He did, but could understand how his quick admission would look to the lad. It would look like a lie and a ploy to get closer with his mother.

But in all honesty, Killian saw something familiar in the boy, it spoke to him on a level Killian didn't quite understand.

Henry didn't reply, not like he expected the boy to. "I intend to prove it to you Henry, if you let me." Again more silence. He wasn't sure what to say, should he ask him if he could help? But he was almost done. The silence was defining.

Thankfully however, Swan chooses this moment to come barreling in, smile on her face.

"Good, you're up." She announced. "I did some research and figured there's a village a couple miles east, we'll try and make it there and spend a few days in the village lying low."

He righted himself to his feet shaking of the dust. "What for love?" He questioned. He had been under the assumption that they were trying to catch up to the queen.

Emma looked directly at him. "You need to find the sorcerer." Killian narrowed his gaze. He recalled the thief woman asking about the possibility of an alignment between the two. She had seemed worried. It made Killian suspicious of the supposed sorcerer.

"Me?" Emma nodded.

"He won't come near me with all my dark magic, but if you spread the word about needing help returning a boy to his mother, it'll surely draw him out, or at least draw out his contact, the man is a sucker for a good sob story." Emma snickered. "I'll be in town of course, but his informants won't know it's me." Killian nodded, seeing it as a solid plan.

"Why are we looking for this guy, you're plenty powerful on your own!" Henry interrupted.

"I need to explain to him exactly who he helped my mother take, he's supposedly this good and pure person, once I explain it to him, he should help us, or rather promise not to interfere." Emma explained. "Light magic is the only way to defeat my dark magic, finding them again would be pointless if he just undid every protection spell I cast."

Both he and Henry exchanged a look.

"So you're just going to talk to him?" Henry asked with disbelief. "No fighting, no threats, no magic?"

She smiled. "I hope so, that's not to say that I won't defend myself, but I'm…I'm trying to be different." Those words made Killian want to sweep her up and kiss her. He felt foolish for his worry yesterday, worse he felt as if he had betrayed her by fearing her power. She was Swan.

Traveling through the forest was relatively quiet, occasionally Emma would hang back with him as he wasn't used to the long treks. Whenever the crew docked, they'd stay in town for different periods of times, they never went on adventures through the woods. Liam had, but had made sure Killian would stay behind and mind the ship; it was his brother's way of making all of this seem like it was Killian's idea. Never the less, Killian wasn't used to these long journeys, the one he had taken through the snow had nearly killed him, even here in better conditions, he wasn't fairing too well.

"We can stop if you'd like." She asked for the tenth time and despite really wanting to,

"Again?" Henry groaned. "He's really slowing us down."

He refused. "I'm fine love." Killian wasn't going to be a burden here. He would just adjust, it was what he always did after all. Adjusting was a task he always managed to do.

Occasionally, Emma would speed up so she got to walk besides her son, those were the times Killian tried to push himself to go a bit faster, as to close the distance a bit. He knew Emma didn't like either of them so far from her, not after the bandits had made threats on both their lives. He knew that she would not let that happen a second time.

Emma insisted certain times for them all to take a break, saying that Henry shouldn't push himself so far and fast. "Getting them back is going to take some planning, some cooperation and a whole lot of luck." She told them both. "So you two need to start being honest about when you need breaks, this macho, I don't need a break stuff is just getting me annoyed." She huffed.

Regardless, they reached town before night fall, just as Emma predicted. He went in to get them rooms in the tavern, two. One for Emma and her boy and one for him; it was the honorable thing to do in this situation after all.

"Henry and I are going to check out the rooms." Emma said on their way up stairs. "I want you back at the bar, telling anyone who will listen about you needing the sorcerer's help." She reminded him. He nodded in understanding.

"What should I say is the matter?" She placed her finger to her cheek thinking for a moment.

"Your sister was taken, leaving your nephew an orphan. He hates the thought of a child losing its mother; rumor has it, the sorcerer's wife, before he was all powerful, was killed and his son went missing." Killian frowned, that was a sad tale.

"No one deserves to lose their mother Swan. I'll be back in a few hours' time, hopefully with some good news." He told her kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting." And they were gone.

Killian had seen many a man lose themselves in the taverns, but he also had seen the way they gathered information. He sat at the bar, ordering rum just as his brother often did. Killian didn't know much about alcohol so he figured it was a safe bet.

He took the drink in hand before looking at the bar keeper. "I'm looking for information mate, word has it, the sorcerer often visits this village, is there any way for a man to get an audience with the man?" The bar keeper sneered, laughing.

"What seems to be the trouble?" He asked, Killian didn't like the way the man asked, as if his problem was amusing. "My sister is missing; she left her boy with me. I need to find her." He insisted. "The sorcerer is the only way that my nephew can have his mother back." The man laughed again, watching as Killian took the drink, throwing it down as the burn reached his throat.

"Find the boy a new mother, the sorcerer is not here." The barkeep sneered. "Besides, a man like you couldn't afford the price." A man like him? The price? "My advice is to shut your yap about the sorcerer before-" He was cut off by a small laugh from a couple tables over.

"You've done it now mate." The man uttered backing off. Killian looked at the table, seeing a gloved hand beckon him over. "You wanted the sorcerer, now you'll have to pay the price." The man's words struck him as odd.

"I was told that the sorcerer did the right thing, not that he charged for his services." He asked, not daring to take a single step, much to the shrouded figure's annoyance. She was sitting with another woman.

"Oh there's a price alright, but not from him, but from  _her_. Don't keep them waiting." The man warned. Killian stood up and ventured over, taking the seat farthest from the lasses.

"You called?" He questioned, looking between the pair, one was dressed in gold, the other in burgundy. "Are you the ones that can get me a meeting with the sorcerer?" Killian questioned. His instincts were screaming at him to get Swan, that this situation was dangerous. He wasn't scared at anywoman who showed interest in him, but the feeling he was getting...it wasn't a good one.

"Maybe." The golden one purred; he could see her eyes shining blue orbs from under her golden cloak, brown curls spilled out around her as she beckoned him closer. It was obvious that she was beautiful, but there was something about her that also screamed for him to run. "Perhaps before you can get  _his_ attention, you're going to need to get  _mine."_

He pulled a seductive smile on his face, returning to the pirate persona he called whenever it proved useful, right now it was useful.

"Aye lass, what can I do to get your attention?" He purred scooting closer. She reached over to his hand gripping it in her own. Killian suppressed a shiver at how cold it was. It made the other laugh.

"Oh, milady, you're scaring the man." She teased, looking back at the bar keep with fluttering eyelashes. The golden woman shushed her.

"Tell me pirate, why do you need the sorcerer?" She asked holding his hand out, fingering the lines in his hand, tracing them up and down in slow ministrations.

"My nephew, he's lost his mother and I'm trying to find her." He explained.

"Think I'm stupid pirate?" She purred, her nails digging into his hand, making him flinch and try to pull his hand away, but her grip was stronger than it looked. "No, I'm not stupid, I can read a lie like, well," she said smirking glancing at her companion, "like a book." It made the two laugh like it was some sort of inside joke between them.

Killian didn't like how the other woman had her hand resting upon his knee.

"I wonder what type of book he'd be underneath." She said with a snicker and an indecent glance, he batted her hand away with a glare. Burgundy crossed her arms in a pout.

He wasn't comfortable, but didn't pull back completely from them, he just steeled his gaze. He would usually freak at a woman being so forward with him, but he had to keep his cool, keep it for Emma, for her boy. "Perhaps you're reading the wrong book lass, because all I'm doing is trying to reunite a boy with his family." He said raising his chin in challenge, before looking back at the golden cloaked woman, feeling how she was now soothing the red marks she had made. "It's all I'm interested in at the moment." It made her laugh, claws digging into his skin again.

"Ooh. He's got spunk." Burgundy snickered. "Can we keep him?"

He shot her a glare. "I'm not a bloody dog." He snapped, but was completely ignored.

"Patience darling, patience." She snickered. Like a mentor to a student, student in what? He didn't know.

"The sorcerer doesn't go out of his way these days, staying close to home, but once a task gets his attention, he will do anything to accomplish his mission." She said, gripping harsher. He could see the moment she broke the skin.

"Don't break him milady." The burgundy cloaked woman warned. "You know how rare pretty pirates are."

"Oh I know," The golden cloaked woman replied "Perhaps we can talk about terms tomorrow, meet me here, alone, especially without your woman." Her gaze was over him, sapphire eyes penetrating him in a way Emma didn't. They didn't look for his soul, no, these eyes were content with what lay on the surface.

"Awe, why do you get to have all the fun?" The other pouted.

She waver her worries away, "Don't worry Marian, darling, you'll have your fun soon." She teased.

He tensed, not knowing how to explain away Emma. "It's not what it looks like." He said simply. She trailed her finger down another line in his palm.

"Doesn't matter to me." She laughed, leaning over so he could see her pale skin as she cupped his cheek fingering the cut across his cheek. "You wouldn't be the first I've stolen." The Marian woman snickered, glancing towards the bar tender before looking back at the other woman. "And stealing a fearsome pirate from the Dark Princess…"She trailed off, lips curling up to a snarl, moving her hand down towards his neck.

This time he flinched at her touch, she was just so damn well close, he could smell the scent flowers on her skin. "I'll see you tomorrow , love, that is, if you ever want to help poor Henry find his mother." And she stood, leaving Killian practically frozen in place as they exited the tavern. A single dangerous thought occurred to him

She said Henry's name. He never said the boy's name.

He chased after her, gripping her arm to stop her.

"Surely we can discuss it now lass?" He tried, it made her laugh, a dark laugh as she eyed his hand.

"Sorry hun, but I have people to see, things to do." She reached forward, gripping his collar. "But I suggest that you release me this instant if you want to keep that pretty hand of yours." She sneered. "I'm sure the Dark One would appreciate her puppet keeping all his parts." She scanned his figure again, making him shiver this time. "In working order." He recoiled sharply, practically feeling her razor sharp words cutting against his skin just as easily as would a dagger. "Just as I would." He watched her prance off, there was no doubt what she was doing.

Taunting and teasing him, making him feel nothing but dread. He felt like a piece of meat to be tugged between her and Emma.

"She likes you mate." The bar keeper warned sadly, returning to his side a hand on his shoulder, it made him flinch in surprise. The man backed off after noticing his frightened reaction "And that's the only thing more dangerous than if she hated you." Killian narrowed his eyes, understanding completely. He still was trying to figure out how she had realized the lad's name and Emma's title. It was something he didn't like, no not at all. He kept silent, still feeling the lingering presence of the woman, wishing desperately for Emma in this moment.

"The lass there, she's dangerous, she's the only one who can get you a sit down with the sorcerer, but it'll cost a hefty price, especially if you're here with your own sweetheart."

Oh yes, he would have to tell Emma, his Swan, about the lass and her not too subtle request of him. In all honesty he wasn't too sure if he could stomach it, either of them, the conversation with Swan, or the actual...

But on the other hand, she was under the impression that he was under the thumb of the Dark One. It took guts to challenge her, to threaten to 'steal him' so why would she unless she wanted more? She was after something else.

Killian groaned, realizing that this was getting complicated. He asked for another glass, predicting the need of some more rum. Yes, he'd need lots and lots of rum. It always made Liam a bit happier after bad news, so why not try some himself?

"She's a wild one that one, what she desires is a bit of excitement, some danger, she comes here, picking off any she sets her sights on, and she's chosen you." The man explained. Killian was tired of this conversation, only able to stomach it if his glass was full of the amber liquid.

"What about the other woman? That Marian woman?" The barkeep tensed, avoiding his gaze.

"A past passion project of hers, think of her as the finished product." He snarled angrily. Killian tensed. That was a sick, twisted relationship, a twisted dangerous woman, he refused to let her win, to become that.

"She's a siren, at first she'll say it's the only way to get the sorcerer's help, but after a while, she'll have you wrapped around her finger, make you forget you have any free will at all, trick you into choosing to meet her demands. My advice, leave town now before she learns your name, stronger people than you have fallen under her charms. The second you do, that woman will find a way to make you lose the most important thing a person has." He looked back at her, talking to a guard making the man loosen, a grin on his face as she laughed with him, his bag of coins in her hands. The man watched her go with a confused expression on his face.

"And what exactly is that?" He said dryly, still feeling her touch on his knee, it burned him worse than the physical burn on his wrist and palm.

"Yourself." The bar keep warned ominously. It made Killian nervous, he'd lost himself for 15 years, and he wasn't exactly keen on letting that happen again.

"What's her name?" Killian asked, trying to decide what the next course of action would be, and what to tell the other dangerous woman in this tavern, the one waiting for him just above them.

"Lacey." The man responded. "Her name is Lacey."

He waited by the bar for a while longer, finding that the more he drank the more he really dreaded going back up there, but he did, eventually Killian wobbled up those steps, fumbling for the door handle, trying to force the key through the hole.

"Bloody hell." He cursed as he couldn't get the door open, the bloody key must be broken or something. "Why isn't this thing working?"

There was a chuckle as he turned around clumsily. "It helps if you went to the right door." Emma snickered, bringing a smile to his face. He cursed at the bloody bad handwriting on the doors of the bloody tavern. How was he to know that was a 3 not a bloody 8?

She held a door open for him, "After you." She snickered. He went inside, swaying on occasion. His hand reared up as he grabbed the wall to try and steady himself. "You really need to learn to hold your liquor." She laughed.

He grumbled unhappily.

"Hey," She said softly. "I'm just laughing at how you're usually so tightly wound and right now, you seem so…" Killian tensed as she pulled his arm around her shoulder, his head rolling against her neck. She smelled nice.

"Out of control? Vulnerable?" He said with a chuckle. "Like a slab of meat pushed and pulled around." He laughed darkly. He saw Emma's eyes furrowing in confusion. He didn't mean to say that, but bloody hell the alcohol was muddling his vocabulary.

"I was going to say loose, free." She clarified. "What happened?"

Killian chuckled under his breath collapsing backwards onto the bed. "This is why I told people I was allergic." He grumbled. "A couple inches of rum lays me out flat, how do you think I got this beauty?" He asked pointing to his arm, a healed over gash in it. "Crew loved to get me drunk and see what mischief they could get me into." He admitted. "Got me to steal from someone…don't remember who, but just that they didn't have much of a sense of humor that next morning." He told her. She touched the scar delicately.

Emma didn't respond as she helped him shed his jacket and vest before pulling him further into the bed. After a long day of walking, he just wanted to sleep in a bed and he didn't have the energy to move.

"I'll say." She chuckled, touching his hand, he saw her touch the spot where Lacey had, her eyes narrowed on the crescent cuts in his palm. He involuntarily shivered, dreading tomorrow, wondering what would be the price of the meeting with the sorcerer. He just found himself again, he wasn't sure if he was ready to lose it again. "Killian? Are you alright?" Killian flinched meeting her gaze. He sighed, knowing he couldn't keep anything from her, but he had hoped he could wait until morning. She was just so beautiful. He pulled his hand up, trying to pull her close, but he missed terribly.

Emma realized what he was trying, guiding his hand towards her, wrapped up in her blonde locks, he sat up, kissing her passionately, or at least as passionately as his drunken mind could. He parted, resting his forehead against hers. "You're so beautiful." He said, words tumbling from his lips before he could stop them. "An angel, a bloody angel." He insisted.

She held him close for another moment, before he felt Emma lying him back down on the bed.

"I met the sorcerer's contact." He admitted, slipping to the next conversation point in his head. He saw Emma snicker. "I told her I needed to talk to the sorcerer." She didn't respond waiting for him to explain. "She's…" He stopped half way.

"She?" Emma asked suspiciously. "What exactly does she want from you?" He grinned at the sound of jealousy in her voice.

"My id-idendidy." He slurred, feeling that wasn't right, he stuttered through various syllables until the proper word formed. "Identity." He settled on, getting a confused look from Swan. He groaned, and cursed the rum for making his thoughts feel like cotton.

"I don't know Swan, she wants to meet for drinks tomorrow to discuss her terms." He sighed, eyes drooping. "I don't like them Swan, they were trying to get in my head." He explained tapping his head twice, almost hitting himself in the eye, much to Swan's amusement, she steadied his grasp in her own, lying down beside him. "It didn't work I don't think. But she scared me." He admitted. "Tell me what you want me to do." She stopped, kissing his forehead, a shockingly caring gesture, hand cupping his cheek. He sighed. "Your hand isn't cold." He informed her.

She laughed.

"Good to know, let me think on it alright?" He nodded. "Good night Killian."


	5. A Favor for the Devil

She watched him that next morning, laughing as he grumbled against his hang over. He swore up and down that he was never having another drink again. It cracked her up laughing.

It was such a change from the somber pirate who'd stumbled in, switching from talking about some mysterious contact he'd met, to planting a drunken kiss holding her hand and being just plain sweet.

Henry was getting a kick out of it, purposely talking loud to annoy the pirate. It took Killian a while to figure out that it wasn't just the throbbing in his head.

"I think your lad hates me love." He whispered to her when Henry wasn't listening. "I haven't done something wrong have I?" Emma shook her head, finding how much he cared for Henry's opinion of him was adorable.

"He'll come around, it just takes patience." Killian smiled gratefully.

"Like mother like son." He snickered into her ear, leaning forward, kissing her cheek lightly.

"So Killian, now that you're feeling better, care to tell me about your new friend?" He stiffened, something she didn't like. A part of her wanted to find the person who was making him nervous, making him slightly afraid.

Or perhaps a little more, than a little considering his odd drunken admissions.

"What did I tell you last night?" He questioned over breakfast, his eyes darted between her and the rest of the tavern, scratching behind the ear. He was searching the crowd, searching for someone. Emma took the way his hand clenched to a fist as an indication that he wasn't looking for a friend.

"That she was connected to the sorcerer, and that she wanted to have drinks with you." She explained. Drinks were normal at a bar right, it wasn't like this woman  _wanted_  Killian, no, no, that was ridiculous. Killian was  _hers_.

"Love, she uh, made certain gestures that-" Her grin fell. She saw how nervous Killian was getting, flustered even and Emma Swan knew how to read between the lines. She knew how to read the flustered look, after all, she'd made him flustered that first day she saw him.

"Come again?" She practically hissed. "What the hell kind of  _insinuations_ did she make?" She could just imagine her timid flustering Killian being manipulated into a situation they both knew he didn't want to be a part of, but he would, he would if he thought it would help her. That was just the type of  _damn sacrificial hero_  he was.

It reminded her too much of her father, of Graham.

No. This was not happening a third time, not to this one, not to her sailor. He was hers. Emma didn't know exactly what that meant just yet, but it definitely meant that no slut was  _touching_  him.

He reached over, gripping her hand tightly, calming her down instantly. "Love, please, don't overreact, but she made it seem like if we wanted her help, I'd need to-" He shuddered and she shook her head, squeezing his hand right back. She could just imagine Killian allowing this manipulation, because it would help her. No, she wasn't going to let this stand.

"There's no way I'm letting her strong arm you into her bed, I don't care who her friends are." She seethed. "Talking fine, drinks sure, but if she lays a single hand on you, she's going to lose the damn thing!" She didn't even know the witch, but she saw the way he avoided her eyes.

_Oh no she didn't!_

"What did she do?" She demanded, remembering the way he shivered when she touched his hand. The way he sighed in relief as she touched his cheek, his words.

" _Your hand is warm."_

She grabbed his hand back from him in a fit of rage, turning it over, seeing the small cuts in his skin. Placing her hand over the marks, she made them vanish, as if purging this woman's mark from her sailor.

He was about to respond when his eyes darted towards something, a scowl crossing his face. Emma turned around seeing a yellow cloak and brown curls hiding under it. She didn't need to see his face to just know this was  _the_ woman.

"Killian." She growled. "I'm going to go over there and give her  _my_  terms." She warned, standing, but he stopped her.

"Swan, no, let me handle this, I won't do anything that can't be undone, alright? Not when I have you looking out of me yes?" She crossed her arms. As he smirked, waggling his eyebrows at her, just to make her a smile a bit.

It worked. Damn it.

"Fine, but please, don't hesitate to call for me, just say my name and I will be over there in a flash." She reminded him. "You don't need to do  _anything_  for me, alright?" He nodded and bounded over to the table, taking the woman by surprise. Emma couldn't hear the conversation, but she saw Killian's posture maintain itself, glaring harshly at the woman.

She laughed at him, making him deflate; she patted the seat next to him, eyeing him.

Emma made sure to glare daggers at the woman. It just made her snicker. Killian took his seat as the woman wrapped herself around his arm.

_Slit her throat, make her burn. Burn this whole village down with her._

Then she leaned in, the woman's lips pressing against Killian's ear. She saw the color drain from his face.

_Come on Killian, just say my name. Let me go over there and wring her scrawny neck._

He turned, pirate persona in full swing, muttering words darkly, a warning, a threat. He flinched in a gaps suddenly without warning. The woman placed her hand on his cheek, Killian closed his eyes and turned away. He met her eyes and nodded.

She could see it in his eyes, shifting between her and the woman, he sighed.

" _Swan."_ He mouthed. It was close enough.

Emma marched over, trying not to rush but planning to make damn certain her intentions. That hurting her pirate meant certain death.

She slammed her fists against the table, growling before trying to pull her sailor out of the slut's grip but he didn't move, he was glaring angrily at the woman.

_What did she do to him?!_

"Hello Dark One, such a pleasure to finally meet you." The woman cooed, holding out her hand to her. Killian tensed beside her.

Emma refused to take it, much to concern with the way Killian's eyes kept flickering to the woman's unseen hand, and towards her warily.

"Not one for pleasantries I see? Fine."

Emma reached over grabbing Killian by the elbow, he flinched away at first before easing, Emma could feel his nerves getting away from him. He eyed her apologetically "What did you do?" The woman laughed, hazel eyes glancing over Killian, placing her other hand on his shoulder. Emma stared at it, willing it to burst into flames.

"I'm not magical Dark One, but I did learn a few tricks, one being to know when I've found something of value-" He flinched, biting back a hiss, trying to pull away from the woman but not moving fully.

"Tells me Dark One, can your magic heal a wound made with an enchanted blade, made of pure light magic" She laughed. Emma looked down, seeing the hilt in her puny hands, and the flash of gold beneath his coat. "So at the moment, I'm in control of your little puppet."

She bit back an angry hiss, knowing exactly what this parasite wanted:  _A deal._  Those were what everyone seemed to want from the Dark One.

"What do you want?" Emma snarled placing a hand on Killian's other shoulder, rubbing in a circular motion. He seemed to calm down, looking over in her general direction.

"Don't-" But he was interrupted as he tensed, this woman pressed deeper into his side.

"Quiet, us ladies are talking." She chastised, Killian turned towards her glaring.

She grabbed his arm tighter. "Spit it out right now before I make you." Emma growled angrily.

"Patience Dark One, patience. I came here looking for some fun, but imagine my surprise when I spotted you and your puppet coming in and I was just  _dying_  to get to know him." She snickered. "The poor fool thought I _wanted_  him." She laughed. "Do I  _look_  like I need to blackmail someone into my bed?" She snickered. "But making him think I wanted him was kind of fun. There are just  _so_  many useful puppets to be had,  _so_  many ways to  _break_  them too."

She clenched her fist over Killian's hand. "He's not your puppet, he's mine." She sneered. "I like keeping my things; only I say when they break." She snapped. Killian watched her nervously, Emma wanted more than anything to soften her gaze, tell him that wasn't what she thought, but she couldn't afford to. Instead she just kept soothing him as much as possible with her touch.

The woman eyed her and then adjusted the knife a little deeper, making Killian hiss. "And what a delectable puppet you have, tell me, good as he looks?"

Emma suppressed a snarl. "I'm not here to talk about my sex life. Let him go." She demanded. "I see that you want me, not him." Emma told her. Once Killian was out of here, she could take this vixen's heart and make her tell her everything.

The woman shrugged, hand in Killian's hair as he tried to pull. She pulled him right back towards her. "She's got magic Sw-" He tried but Emma noticed the way his face tensed the blood dripping down his coat, she shook her head.

"Don't." She said in warning. He stopped, nodding in understanding

"Not every day you get to meet the Dark One, definitely not every day that you get to have leverage on one." She giggled. "Something I won't lose voluntarily, so tell me Dark One, why did you really want to contact the sorcerer?"

Emma wanted to skin her alive.

"He wasn't too far off; I want to find some people who were taken from the woods, old acquaintances of mine." She nodded knowingly

"Ah yes, poor Henry's family, I had heard rumors of the Purple Fairy's grandson roaming unprotected but I assume you've taken him under your wing? Taught him well I assume?"

She stayed calm, "The Sorcerer helped to take them and I want to rescue them. I need to speak to him before I can do that."

She nodded again. "Ah yes, after how the Queen got his assistance with capturing them? Yes yes, I assume you do." She leaned in closer.

"But what do I get out of passing along the messages?" She inquired. "My services aren't cheap."

_The slim chance that I don't stick your head on a spike?_

"What do you want?" The woman pointed at the sailor.

"His name." She started. "His name and a favor."

Emma tensed. She didn't like open ended promises, deals she couldn't control, find loopholes. Plus she was curious what this vixen wanted with Killian's name. More leverage on her? Emma didn't like being vulnerable.

_"Eventually Swan, you're going to have to learn how to trust people, to let them know that you don't see them as things, but as people_."

_"You seem to know a lot about trust Killian, so tell me, how do you know that someone won't break it?" She asked with an edge. "All my life I've learned that love, trust, it's all a means to an end. It's not real, its weakness_."

_"Aye, in the wrong hands it is. But in the right hands, it's quite the opposite."_

Emma wondered at what point she had let in this sailor, when he meant enough to her to relinquish a little control.

"Hmm, I wonder how deep I'd have to press to get him to scream?" She teased, making Killian squirm in his seat, glaring daggers.

"I wonder that to lass." He bit back defiantly, eying her with a smirk, hissing again as apparently his innuendo didn't strike this woman as being very funny. Emma urged Killian to shut up.

"Fine." Emma snapped. "Introduce me to the Sorcerer and have him hear out my side of the story, and you swear never to harm him in anyway, ever." She added with a smirk. If she was getting her pirate's identity then at least Emma was going to get assurances that he wouldn't be leveraged, that she would have to think of something else to get to her.

She shrugged, looking satisfied with that. The woman pulled out an envelope, placing it on the table.

"The sorcerer's son is turning four next week, this will get you into the party." Emma takes the envelope from her, reading it slowly.

The paper was pure white, golden letters decorated it proudly as well as an image of the little boy, golden hair and green eyes, he looked happy so unbelievably happy.

_Neal_ the baby's name was  _Neal._

"Killian Jones. MY name is Killian Jones." Killian snapped. She laughed, Emma heard an 'of course' muttered under her breath.

She leaned over whispering something into Killian's ear before standing up and making a quick exit.

In another life, Emma would chase after her, killed her right in the middle of the pub, but right now, she wasn't that person. She watched as Killian ripped his hand from her, pressing on the red spot in his side.

"Killian? Hey, Killy, are you alright?" she prodded, looking over to his side, searching for any sign of injury. His skin was cut but not too deep, much to her relief, but it looked quite painful. She tried to heal it, but nothing happen, just as she feared.

"Yes Swan. I'm fine. I was a fool to think-" Emma shook her head, getting him up.

"No, it's ok. You got us in; I have what we came for, now it's time to get you patched up." She told him sternly. He shook his head.

"I'd prefer a moment to do it myself." He replied. He didn't look pleased, he looked quite defeated actually.

"Killian-" He shook his head, plastering a cocky smile on his face.

"Emma love, you are a lass of many talents, but I'd welcome a guess that you've never held a needle and thread before in your life. Did you even know it needed stitches?" He asked her.

She pouted before trying again. "Killian, are you sure you're alright?" She said softly, hand on his arm. He forced his smile a bit more.

"Course love, never better." He insisted.

"Killian-" He pulled away, pointing at Henry.

"Your lad is pick-pocketing those black guards, perhaps you should step in?" He inquired. "I'll go settle the tab."

Emma sighed. She was never going to understand that man.

She turned around, looking for her boy, he was doing just what Killian had told her, chatting animatedly with some guards, swiping their gold with them none the wiser.

"So you were my age when you first started learning how to use a sword, wow, any tips for-" He started before she grabbed him by the collar. The guards looked at him in concern.

"Sorry, my little brother wants to be a knight." She said simply. "Sorry we have to go."

Henry groaned. "Please, just five more minutes."

_The little squirt._ She mentally grumbled.

"We've got to go now if we want to meet  _mom."_ She pressed. Henry's eyes brightened.

He quickly said goodbye to his new friends, following her with a skip in his step. "So do you know? Did you find the sorcerer?" He questioned.

"Killian got me a meet with the contact, we came to an agreement." She told him. Henry looked at her in disbelief.

"The sailor?" Henry asked.

"Yes the sailor." Emma replied. "He's trying to help us. When you see him, maybe you should thank him?" She tried, earning an eye roll. "Henry. I don't have his heart; he's doing this because he cares, because he wants to help us."

He didn't respond at first. "Are you serious?" She nodded, bending down to look him in the eye.

"He saved my life Henry. I don't like telling you about some of the things I do when I'm off on my adventures…"She explained. "But he deserves your respect, at least a little ok?"

Henry nodded. "I'll give it a try. You're right he is different." Emma was about to ask what he meant when she saw the bartender wave her over.

"Killian has the money we-" She started, assuming that the man and owner of the tavern/inn wanted to be paid, but she was wrong.

"I'd like to give you some advice lass." He said slowly. "About that man of yours."

She crossed her arms. "What about?" She asked simply. Emma didn't exactly like getting advice from a stranger who had no clue what he was talking about.

"Lacy is dangerous, and I don't want another innocent to get hurt.I've seen her work over and over agin in the recent months. Your love, Jones, has peeked her interest." Innocent? Get hurt? Interest?

"What do you know about her?" Emma asked quickly. "She threatened him." The man nodded.

"The last person who received her interest…" He trailed off. "They are no longer them…" He said vaguely.

"What happened to him?" She insisted.

"They lost themselves and she built them up in her cruel image. I don't want to see that happen again, so I suggest you take Jones and your boy and get the hell out of dodge." He insisted. "Before he is no longer Jones at all."

She usually would snap at him, giving her an order, making inferences about what was best for the people she loved but right now she agreed with him. There was something not right with that woman. The other Dark Ones…the ones she remembered in her head, they would do this all the time, mess with people, orchestrate events to break them, kill their loves, isolate them from their families, manipulate them when they were the most vulnerable.

Emma swore never to do that, ever.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, walking back to where Henry stood, tapping his foot impatiently.

She was just in time to see Killian coming down the stairs, a different vest beneath his jacket.

"So where are we off to next Swan?" His usual demeanor had returned, much to her delight, but he still seemed glum.

"A ball." She replied evenly. "We're going to a ball."


	6. Picking Partners

A bloody ball. He was going to a bloody ball.

He didn't feel in the partying sort of mood. Partying was for heroes, not for cowards who keeps getting himself in dangerous situations. He keeps needing saving.

"Aye. That sounds _peachy_  Swan." He said bitterly, he tried to keep his voice cheery but he couldn't help it.

That bloody woman was in his head and he couldn't get her out.

Emma told them the location, in the golden kingdom two days north of there as the sorcerer's spawn was turning 4 and the village was celebrating it.

He would never celebrate his own birth; it would turn into the day of his death anyway. Yet another foe he would be helpless to stop, he would be just another who would leave Emma, who would hurt her.

He clenched his fists once the boy had turned his back on them.

"Sailor?" He shook his head.

"Give me a moment Swan. I really don't want to snap at you again, but I need a moment to think." He admitted. Words and memories tearing at his insides.

"Ok." She said softly. She was looking at him like that, worried, like he was about to break. He didn't like that look, not now. Back on the ship he liked seeing that she cared, but now he felt weak and powerless and inept.

It made him burn with rage.

He really didn't want to go to this ball.

Emma let him have his space, much to his surprise; she only spoke to him when necessary all throughout the day. He appreciated that, he really did. But it didn't help exactly, it just kept spinning in his head, spinning and spinning.

"Killian?" Said someone suddenly. He turned around, seeing Henry, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Yes lad?" He replied calmly.

"Mom says you  _want_ to help get my mom back." He nodded.

"I do." Killian replied simply. He would do anything in his power to return the lad to his family, family was very important to him.

"Why?" He asked in all seriousness. "Why do you care?"

Killian turned to see how far Swan had gotten before tuning to her boy. "Henry, do you remember what I said about good form?" The boy nodded. "Good form means that you do the right thing, no matter what. And do you know what the right thing is Henry?" He shook his head. "The right thing is making sure you don't lose your family. No one deserves to lose the people we love." He insisted.

"Do you love my mom?" Henry asked next, looking over to where Emma was as well.

"I..um…I don't know." He admitted. "It's complicated."

Henry chuckled. "That's what mom said about Graham." There was that name again, he had heard it in another fight the boy had had with Emma. "You adults make things so difficult. If you love my mom, she'll want to hear it." Henry told him.

"I thought you don't like me." He asked the boy. Henry folded his arms.

"I don't trust you, there's a difference." He reminded him. "You're still a pirate." It made Killian laugh.

"I'd trust a pirate above a Navy man any day." Killian snickered, much to Henry's amusement as he laughed.

For some reason talking with Henry helped combat the demons a bit. It made him remember why he was walking through this forest, were he would have been if he hadn't taken the boy to meet his captain, a chain of events that had forever changed his life.

Unfortunately, that very night, brought him back two paces. He could pretend to be a hero with Henry, with Emma. He could even fool himself

But in the dead of night, he knew. He knew who he was.

_"That's a funny tattoo." Lacey remarked fingering it lightly. "I knew of a Milah. I know what she did, tell me, are you the coward who watched her die?"_

_He hadn't expected that. "How do you know of her?" He growled right back, not liking the way her name fell of this siren's tongue._

_She laughed cheekily. "Read about her in a book, you can say I'm an avid book worm. Is it true that the village burned her house after what happen? They didn't want to let the darkness in?" She sneered._

_"You don't know what you're talking about." He had hissed at her, remembering the fire that he'd watched from the ship, the fire that took the last traces of his love away. "So tell me your terms or I'm walking away and finding someone else to help me." He had barked._

_"Does the Dark One know you watched a mother bleed out on their living room floor? That when the boy is eventually found, he'll have no one to return to? Because you were weak? Does she know you'll let her ward down too?" She had continued, he had felt the blade enter his side, he tries to pull away, but her grip on his arm was stern. "Sit sailor, before I put a pretty little hole in your lung, one your precious Dark One can't heal." He feels the blade deepen and does as he was asked. He was becoming a hostage yet again. He was putting Emma in danger, again._

_"Does she know that she's in bed with a liar? That you promised to fight for her when you can't even fight for_ her? The woman you loved."

_The scene shifts to another. To a jungle island to a cave where despicable children swung on trees and he clung to his brother's side, he could see the wound, the jagged cut along his arm, turned black with poison. He was just glad it no longer spread, that his brother was ok._

_"What are your terms?" Liam asked "So that my brother and I can go free?"_

_The demon laughed and laughed, touching their lip before pointing at him._

_"There's someone on this island. Someone who wishes to oppose me, I don't like opposition, don't you know, I want him to kill this person." Kilian went rigid._

_"Absolutely not." Liam had roared, getting to his feet, pushing him behind his back. "He's just a boy." Killian looked between the demon and Liam the harsh stares._

_"Look around you Captain Jones, we are all children here. It has to be him. I want him to cut out my enemy's heart." Killian shuddered._

_"He won't." Liam snapped. "What he just killed this enemy and I bring you his heart, will that settle this debt?" Killian pulled away, looking at Liam, he didn't want to kill anyone._

_"Brother!" He cried out as the demon nodded with a joyful smile and Liam turned to face him._

_"You can do this." He promised. "I believe in you."_

_The scene changed, he was standing in front of her, a brunette beauty who ruled his heart. She reached up and kissed him._

_"Take me away Killian." She pleaded. "I can't live here, not like this." She was crying, he couldn't bear to see her cry. "Please Killian." He nodded._

_He was always hopeless to her every desire. "I will Milah. We'll go away from here. We can be together."_

_Then she was dead. He sunk to his knees, cradling her body as she gasped uselessly in his grip. She was dying, dead. A dagger through her heart._

_"No Milah, No. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_She turned to him. "You did it for her." He leapt back. That wasn't how it happened. She never said…she didn't say…_

_"You did it for her!" Liam yelled standing in front of him now, dagger raised. "But not for us."_

_He shook his head. No. No. He turned back to Milah, she was standing now, Bae at her side._

_"Not for us."_

_Then Hans struck, the man he'd killed for Swan, he struck him right in the back. The dagger going right through his chest._

He leapt awake in a cold sweat. Shaking like a leaf, he felt over his chest feeling for the wound, for wetness of blood, but there was nothing.

He moved his hand through his hair, over and over again, pleading for the voices to go away.

_"Why her and not me?"_

"Are you alright?"

_"You watched her die."_

"Shut up." He hissed. "Just leave me be!" He said raising his voice over them.

"Killian? Hey Killian." He shook his head. "Killian?" He pulled his head from his hands, seeing Emma sitting next to him. It took a moment for him to realize that he was no longer dreaming, she was real and was seeing him in his post-nightmare state.

He pulled back.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He snapped harshly, calming his breathing, getting his shaking down to a slight tremor. His words were more for his benefit than hers.

"You're not." She snapped back. "I'm trying to give you space, but you know what? That's not really me. So spit it out." She demanded. "What did that witch say to you? I know that's what's bothering you, or at least related."

He let out a breath.

"She knew of Milah." He responded. "Knew what happened to her. What I let happen. It's thrown me a bit." He could feel her deflate. "Old wounds of the heart." He added with a light hearted grin.

"Oh Killian, why didn't you tell me?" She pleaded. She felt guilty; of course she would feel guilty. That's just what he needed, not only did she have to protect him from real threats, but from his own inner demons too.

Could he do anything right?

"It's my cross to bear Swan, I shouldn't be worrying you every time something difficult crosses my mind." He explained dismissively.

"Maybe you should." She whispered. "Maybe I want to do that with you. Maybe I'm scared too."

He watched her warily, unsure what she meant. "What could you possibly be scared of love? You're the Dark One."

She nodded. "You would think that with all this power, I could protect people I care about." She turned, looking over at her sleeping son. "But I can't. The first person I tried to protect was my father. I had known for years that my mother held his heart, literally. He was forced to do her bidding. So one night I tried to get it back, free him. My mother found out and I had to watch her use it, squeeze his heart and cause him pain. I was helpless to stop it."

He could see her shut her eyes closed at the memory. "Do you remember what I told you? About how my father stopped caring? That was when it happened. After I failed to save him, mother ordered him not to care for me. She shut off his feelings for me." She whimpered. "I'm not telling you to tell me everything. I'm just saying that there is some good in talking to someone, to saying all these terrible things that happened to you out loud." She whispered, fingering his hand, rubbing gentle circles over his skin.

"Milah was married." He admitted in a single breath, reaching forward, whipping the tears from her eyes with his other hand, he didn't want her to drop her touch. "But she didn't love him. She resented him, hated him even." He continued. "But she loved her son. She would do anything for that boy, Bae."

Emma nodded, he pulled her closer, scooting them to lay against a tree as he continued his sad tale. "Her husband was constantly out, he was a soldier, he was constantly trying to help people, but never took the time to realize that the person he needed to help was her."

He remembered the first time he met her, her calm and caring face, her gentle touches, her fiery personality.

"We met after I had suffered a particularly bad beating from the Captain." He explained.

"Smee." She interrupted.

"What?"

"You stopped calling him 'the Captain' when you faced him. Just because you're dealing with other painful issues…I don't want you to undo the progress you've made." She insisted.

He nodded. It had been a simple slip of the tongue, but he saw her reasoning. He was the captain now. He was Captain Jones.

"Yes, yes, you're quite right." He said simply. "Anyway, Milah found me, weak and bloodied in an alley behind a tavern. She took me into her home, cared for my injuries, and generally showed me compassion. Elizabeth was the only one who ever usually showed me compassion, but Milah. Milah did it because of me, not because of a debt to my brother." He explained.

"When did you fall for her?" Emma whispered, pressing her cheek against his neck.

"We visited the port often. Every time we did, I'd go to her like a moth to a flame. Sometimes I'd go to her with gifts, souvenirs I'd picked up at various ports, other times I'd appear bleeding in need of her care." He explained. "Regardless, she'd open the door, invite me inside and tell me 'Killian, you shouldn't have."

He shuddered. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He couldn't, all he could see was the blood, oh the blood-

"I get visions of the future." Emma said suddenly, breaking him from the memory. "It's a gift received by all Dark Ones." She explained. "It showed Neal, my Neal, Henry's father, dying." He shifted, looking at her, her eyes were firmly planted on Henry's sleeping form.

"He told me it was my fault he was dying. He told me he hated me." She admitted. "So I turned him in." She whispered.

"Turned him in?" He repeated.

"He stole watches before we met, he told me so I called the cops. He got arrested for it." He looked at her confused again.

"Watches? Cops?" He repeated. "Sorry love… I'm unfamiliar with those terms."

Emma broke out into laughter. "Its not important, I returned home without him and went to my best friend's home to lay low. Her mother was the first to realize I was with child." She explained. "I soon realized that if I had this child, if I had Henry, if my mother found out…they would use him, my enemies would leverage him against me. He would be in danger, constant danger." She shook her head. "I couldn't let that happen."

He realized what she did. He had known all along, but he saw the physical toll it had taken on her. It took tremendous bravery to give up her child.

"At first I would appear, pretending to be his Aunt, but Henry eventually figured it out. He's always been a smart boy. He was furious that we all lied to him, but eventually he forgave us." She admitted. "I'm so glad that he forgave us, my greatest fear…is that Henry would grow up like I did, alone and thinking he was unwanted."

He took a broken breath. "He'll never be alone." He promised. "Regardless of what happens in our rescue attempt, this I promise you." He understood being alone and unwanted, understood how it hurt so deeply. Killian would make sure that Henry, a brave clever boy, would never have that scar on his heart, not just for Emma, but for the fact that Killian genuinely cared.

She gave a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Now it was his turn and he knew it.

"A couple months after we met, Bae ran away from home, disappeared without a trace, that's when things with her took a turn. She was so lonely and in so much grief. She couldn't stay there, with him, in her house, with all of Bae's things littering the place. Milah begged me to take her with her one day. She didn't care where, just that we could leave, leave Smee and her despicable husband, maybe even find Bae. I was putty in her hand. I would do anything for her. I left to make arrangements. We were to leave at dawn." He explained. "I think that was the last time I was happy, truly happy until..."

Until he walked into a tower, and saw a blonde haired beauty.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Her husband happened. He approached me, demanded what I was doing sleeping with his wife." His voice shook. "He challenged me for a duel, he knew of our plans to run away. He handed me a sword and challenged me to a duel to defend Milah's honor. He said he wouldn't lose his wife to a coward."

He didn't need to say what happened. Emma had seen his reaction when he hurt the dog-guard in her tower. He hadn't been able to stand up to this man. He ran away.

"I returned the next day, aiming to apologize to Milah, but when I got there…"

He paused, unable to say the words.

"I was with her as she died, I held her, she told me she loved me. I let her down. I remember asking myself what would happen if Bae came back, if he found out what I had done…I always have nightmares of Bae screaming at me, of being so angry. He would tell me it was my fault and eventually, I started to agree. I ran, and now Milah is dead." He admitted.

"It wasn't your fault." Emma insisted.

"I left her son without a mother." He insisted. "If it wasn't for me, she'd still be alive, maybe I was the reason Bae left in the first place, since he never really liked me."

Emma shook her head. "You didn't kill her." She insisted. "You are not a murderer."

She's not just talking about Milah, he can feel these words are for his guilt about Hans too. She forces him to look at her, and he does. He sees her, and she sees him. Killian has never told this story to anyone before, not even Victor and Elizabeth. They knew that first visit when he had returned, broken hearted, tattered and hopeless, but they never knew the story behind it. He may not have told everything to Swan, but he had faith that he would. When he could say the words, he'd tell Swan everything. Right now, he felt too raw, too helpless to shed that emotional armor.

"I've had years to get over it, but I haven't. I still blame myself. It was easier to live with; it was easier when I was nothing. But now, now that I feel worth something, now that I want to be worthy of you…It makes me wonder why I chose now to do something, to actually fight for things that are important to me." He admits.

Emma cuddles deeper into him, understanding radiating off her in waves. "I wonder the same thing. I wonder why I'm willing to let you influence me like this. I wonder how you can see good in me after everything I've done." He turns, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Perhaps we should just both accept it, stop questioning fate and the past?" He wondered aloud. "I accept that I'm willing to fight for you like I've never fought before, and you accept that I see so much good in you Swan. I have faith in you and your choices."

Emma smiled.

Killian slept the rest of the night entangled in Emma, her head in the crook of his neck, his arms wrapped around her. He never slept better.

* * *

A few days later, they showed up to the ball  _fashionably_  late, according to Emma.

" _All the royalty love to show up late, so naturally they all show up at the same time_." She had explained. It seemed pretty ridiculous to him, but he was a deckhand, not a prince.

He held Emma's hand as they entered, a bright red dress cutting in all the right places, hair golden like the sun, she sometimes hid it's golden color from the world beneath her platinum exterior, but right now she was light.

She was love.

Bloody hell he loved this woman.

"Do I really have to wear this?" He grumbled as she caught his stare. It was a very…princely attire, the dark brown blazer over the pale dress shirt, but it felt stuffy and tight when he moved.

"Yup." She chuckled, kissing his cheek. "You're my prince charming tonight." He laughed as a blush most certainly took hold. "Besides, you don't see Henry complaining."

He looked over at the lad, seeing the way he scowled at his dress shirt. He looked quite handsome, but obviously unhappy. The lad however probably knew he should keep his complaints to himself.

"I didn't think he'd want to come." Killian inquired.

"He's planning to pick pocket the princess of Camelot, he heard she was to make an appearance with some precious heirloom." Emma explained with a sigh.

"What's his thing with thievery Swan?" He asked honestly. Whenever their backs were turned, it seems like the boy was stealing or swindling, or plotting one of the two.

"When he was 7, I was taking him on an adventure into a nearby village. He was so excited, but then one of the merchants was rude to me. He said a slut like me didn't deserve to wear something so beautiful. I was ready to blow him away with magic but I had Henry with me, I didn't want to draw attention to him. I let the man live, planning on getting retribution afterwards." She began. "But when we walked away, Henry had stolen the man's expensive jewelry. He told me that he thought I was beautiful. It was so sweet." Emma shrugged.

"Ever since then he steals things, he's gotten better with practice, scary good actually. But I never understood why he started in the first place."

Killian did. He understood too well. He'd have a word with Henry about it when this was all over.

They saw the young teen slip away in the crowd, a smirk on his face; it seemed he had spotted his target.

"Welcome!" Exclaimed one of the guards, making them jump. He commanded thier attention with a joyous voice. "The name's Gaston, head guard. Who, may I announce, is next to enter the ball room?" The guard boomed. Killian blinked, not knowing what to say.

"I'm Princess Leia, and this is my betrothed, Prince Charles." Emma said with ease as the guard bowed to her. "Of Alderaan." She continued. He nodded in agreement as the guard announced them and they slipped in undeterred.

"That was close Swan." He said softly.

"Not really, I've been conning my way into balls since I first got away." She admitted, making him raise one brow. "The tales of Princess Leia's attendance to balls stretch back far in this type of crowd's memory." He hadn't expected that.

"I never pegged you for liking this sort of things." He asked carefully. She shrugged, pink in her cheeks.

"I am a princess." She reminded him. "A rebellious princess, but still a princess." Yes, she was, and he was a gentleman. He did the only thing he could do; he gave his hand to her, a smile on his lips.

"Care to dance Princess?" She looked at it with awe before a blush crossed her face. Emma looked adorable when she blushed.

"I don't…I don't know how to do…whatever it is they're doing." She says shyly. It makes his grin only widen.

"I thought you said you went to ball's before?" He asked guiding her towards the dance. "You've never actually participated?"

Emma shook her head. "Mother said dancing was for the royals trying to make themselves look better. No one ever wanted to dance with me. I brought Graham along once, but he was a terrible dancer, I held his heart and still couldn't get him within ten feet of a dance." She mused sarcastically. "Don't tell me you know how to do….whatever it is they're doing?" She challenged, looking around nervously. "We shouldn't, we really should be looking-"

Killian shook his head, holding her hand in his, placing her other around him and then positioning himself. After everything she's done for him, the least he could do was show her how to dance in these types of places. "It's called a waltz." He supplied. "There is only one rule, pick a partner that knows what he's doing" He flirted as she eased into his grip, winking. She seemed surprised as he easily swayed around the floor, perfectly instep with the other couples.

"And how exactly do you know how to do this?" Emma asked in a challenge.

"My brother taught me. He taught me many a skills to woo a lady." He explained. "But the first mate, one of the only members of the crew who was ever kind to me, asked my assistance in teaching his fiancée how to dance before one of the naval balls. He knew I was the only member who would restrain from making an inappropriate pass at her." He explained.

"Because you're a gentleman?" She teased as they drifted around the floor into the sound of the music and the feel of the dance. It was nice, existing with Emma, watching her lose a bit of her tension, to just be. The Dark One was here, he was dancing with her, falling for her a little more with each passing day.

"Because I was dancing with my little sister." He explained. Emma blinked in surprise. "Half-sister." He corrected. Emma didn't reply at first.

"You get more mysterious by the day don't you?" She prodded. He grinned.

"Likewise Swan. You mentioned this Graham fellow…As did Henry." He said curiously. She shifted uncomfortably, and Killian realized the conversation wasn't light enough for the dance, so he switched it, or he would have had he not seen something that was not expected but had him grinning from ear to ear. Swan however would probably not find it so amusing.

"What?" Emma asked, trying to turn her head to see what he was watching. He lifted his head, desiring to see her reaction. Now that would be amusing!

"I'm going to spin you, Swan." He warned her as he leaned in. She easily went along, allowing him a look at her dress's skirt fluttering. She looked so beautiful.

"Who's that girl talking to my son?!" She hissed, smile disappearing, a protective scowl appeared in its place. Killian adored every part of her, and right now, he  _adored_  the protective look on her face.

The girl in question was a petite brunette, tanned skin and a lilac dress. She was laughing with Henry, hand on his shoulder. "Why I believe that's Camelot's princess Swan." He murmured, the girl nervously pushed her hair away avoiding his eyes as her cheeks flushed at whatever Henry had said before replying. Henry blushed at whatever that reply was. "He looks quite smitten."

She growled under her breath. "I thought she would be older, like a pick pocket type of job not-" Emma shook her head. "Maybe I should go over there and-" He grabbed her back as she started to.

"Give the lad his moment; I'll keep an eye on your boy." He told her. "Make sure they don't  _disappear_  into any empty rooms." He snickered.

"Killian!" She hissed, staring at the girl with daggers. He just laughed.

"Only jesting Swan, aren't we here with a particular reason as well?" Emma nodded, pulling him close, pressing a kiss on his lips before backing away leaving him wanting more.

"When I get back, I plan to find myself an empty room Captain." She gave him a wink before leaving his side and fluttering off in search of her target.

Killian smiled as a blush crept across his face. "Bloody minx." He cursed.

"No cursing here dearie, there are children present." His blood froze in his veins, he knew that voice, that chosen word of endearment, he knew it too well. Killian turned around slowly. The man stood tall and powerful, in his fifties at least, dressed in a deep blue coat, accented with none other than gold. "It's been a long time deckhand." He sneered.

_No. Not him, anyone but him, what the bloody hell is he doing here!_

Killian shivered, nodding. "Yes. Yes it has." His voice dull, mentally shifting between fear and acceptance. He honestly wasn't sure which, after all this time running, maybe it was time to just accept it. The man turned, pointing to one of the adjacent rooms.

"I believe you and I are in need of a little chat." He ordered in a light voice. "You wouldn't want your new lady to hear would you? Tell me, she married too?" Killian scowled.

"Its bad form to leave a party before the guest of honor makes an appearance." Killian replied evenly. "The sorcerer and his family have yet to make themselves known." He insisted, hoping to buy some time, think of a way out of this mess, he hadn't even told Emma that Milah...

The man smiled his snide smile. "Oh, but I  _am_  the sorcerer." He gave an emphasized boy, waving his hands around. " _Rumpelstiltskin_  at your service."


	7. The Sorcerer's Wife

Chapter 7

A Sorcerer's Wife

She wandered around, looking and searching for light magic, keeping an ear open for any gossip.

"Hello! You must be Leia." Said a cheery voice, making her look up. A woman approached her, hands extended, brown curls contrasting against her yellow dress. "I'm Belle, and this is my lady in waiting, Clorinda." She introduced. The second woman had darker skin and black hair, dressed in dark burgundy.

Emma forced a smile, taking her hand between both of hers. "Leia of Alderaan." She introduced.

"Belle of Avelon, but most people here know me as the mother of the birthday boy." She laughed, it made Emma look at her with shock. Clorinda stifled a laugh.

"You married the Sorcerer?" She exclaimed. Emma had imagined the sorcerer being kind of old, despite the fact that his son was four, this woman didn't look at all like Emma had pictured.

She had heard that he had met a beauty in a local village, a girl down on her luck and had fallen madly in love, she was supposed to be humble and polite and could find the good in anyone. Belle just nodded happily, showing off the large diamond on her finger, it seemed to glow with white magic. "Isn't it beautiful?" The woman in front of her, while gorgeous, didn't sound humble at all.

"Very Milady!" Clorinda agreed when Emma didn't comment on the rock on her dainty finger.

"He's just my Rumple to me," Belle insisted, narrowing her eyes "So where is Alderaan? I'm an avid book reader and I've never heard of it, Clorinda, have you heard of it?" She asked. Emma tightened her gaze, ready to name a dozen or so facts if the woman suspected anything.

"No milady, but I'm not as avid a book reader as you are. Belle here absolutely adores books and knowledge." The woman explained. "Knowledge is power after all."

Emma couldn't tell if she was curious or searching for a reason to find fault in her story, but she didn't like the ominous way their words struck her. "In a realm far far away." She settled on, growing tired of the conversation she decided to jump straight to the point.

"Lady Belle, where is your husband? I'm needing to speak to him. It's quite urgent."

Belle nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, he's just dealing with an intrusion from his past, a party crasher." She drawled. "As a fellow member of royalty, you must know how  _annoying_ they could be. Always wanting to drink and steal our things, dance with our guests. Rumple is usually very good about keeping them out, I'll have you know, needless to say, this one won't be othering us again."

Emma felt herself tense, gazing around in search of her boys while finding the wife actually getting more annoying by the second. Emma found that she was sounding like most of the other regels she had known during her youth, rich and pompous and worst of all entitled. "I understand  _completely_ " She agreed, eyes not leaving the dance floor.

Henry was dancing with the Camelot girl but Killian…

"Are you looking for that prince of yours?" Belle asked, poking her head around. Emma nodded silently, gazing over the tops of dukes and duchesses, of knights and royals. Emma had a bad feeling in her chest as he was nowhere in sight. "How long have you two been betrothed?" The lady in waiting asked with a small grin. "He looks quite charming."

She eyed the woman carefully.

"A few weeks." She said curtly, she wanted to use her magic to locate him, but knew that would alert the Sorcerer and ruin any sort of chance she had of having a civil conversation. "I need to find him; he gets nervous in these types of situations." She chuckled. "Puts his foot in his mouth, don't want him to cause an international incident, you know how prickly royalty can be." She reasoned.

Belle laughed. "I hope you find him."

Emma replied with a smile. Her too.

"Hey Violet, one sec, I need to tell my aunt something." Said a voice behind her, Henry quickly appeared at her side. "Mom, are you alright?" her son asked carefully, looking around the ballroom for threats. She nodded. "Are we made?"

Emma could see the Camelot girl watching Henry with a big grin, waiting his return. "No, I just…I misplaced the sailor." She replied keeping her worry at bay.

"He left with someone, and he didn't look happy about it." Henry told her.

"With who?" She demanded lightly.

"I don't know, I was going to follow, but he saw me and shook his head, he didn't want me to. He went that way." Henry explained pointing to an adjacent door.

"Thank you Henry." She breathes, ruffling his hair before making a bee line for the door.

It's as she opens it that she hears the voices.

"I see you finally found your courage Deckhand." Someone taunts.

"I see you finally stuck around Sorcerer." Killian sneers right back.

The blue coat hold a sparkling gold sword against her sailor's neck, Killian;s sword is thrown to the side, as he's on his knees, half sitting up, holding his arm painfully. It looks like she walked into the end of a badly one-sided swordfight.

"What the hell is going on here?" She growls, it takes every bit of her self-control not to throw this man back. The man looks at her, but doesn't move the weapon.

"How rude, my apologies, dealing with some rift-raft, I'll be with you in a moment madam." He says politely. All it does is make her even angrier.

"I am not a madam." She snaps, getting closer. "That's my fiancée you have your blade on, so unless you want me to get involved, and trust me you do not want me involved, get away from him." She hissed dangerously.

"Leia love, it's fine. Nothing to concern yourself with." Killian has the gall to say, eyeing her carefully. "Just a couple of old friends catching up." He says darkly.

"We are not friends." The blue coat snaps, pressing the blade a bit deeper, Killian doesn't flinch, instead he raised his head higher, eyeing the man with a daring look. He was daring this man to kill him.

Killian chuckles. "Yes, I suppose we're not."

She wants him to shut up so she can get them out of this.

"Don't you dare princess." He warns, looking at her. "This is my fight."

_His fight._  Emma hated those words. This was  _their_ fight so long as they both had something to lose.

"Brave words from a coward." The man taunted.

"I am not a coward." He growled, shoving the sword away, and getting to his feet. "And you aren't going to kill me." Kilian stalked over to the man, hands clenched at his side. He was visibly shaking, but in rage, not fear. "That would ruin all that Light magic you acquired wouldn't it Sorcerer?" He dared. "You were never one who liked to lose your power."

_Sorcerer? Killian is enemies with the Sorcerer?_

Now that was going to make things complicated.

The man growled his way, before trying to contain himself. "I may not be able to kill you, but I can still ruin you like you ruined me, you destroyed my family!" The man turned and looked at her.

Killian tensed, stepping in the way.

"Don't you dare look at her _; you ruined your own bloody family_!" Killian seethed.

"Princess Leia I recall?" The man introduced, ignoring Killian. "I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you, but  _Prince Charles_  here is no royalty."

Emma played the part well, realizing that he didn't know who she was, not yet.

"Charles? Is that true?" She demanded.

Killian kept his eyes on the sorcerer.

"You tell her, and I'll tell your wife all about it as well." Killian warned. The man waved his hand, throwing him back towards the far wall, a curtain wrapping around his chest pinning him there.

"Indeed it is Princess, but that's not the greatest of his sins. He seduced a married woman and plotted to steal her away. He drove her son away so she would go with him." He continued, all things Emma already knew, just warped to make Killian the villain.

"Bae left because you would rather parade around under the title of knight rather than be there for your boy!" Killian shouted. "Face it, _I_  was more of a  _father_  to that boy, more of a  _husband_  to your wife."

Emma blinked.  _This is Milah's husband?! Bae's father?_ She hadn't expected that.

"But his worse sin, was he promised her he'd fight for her but when it came down to it, that man is too much of a coward to do a single thing. He couldn't fight for his love, how is he going to fight for you dearie?" Emma saw Killian flinch.

_She remembered Hans, blood seeping through his royal robes, eyes unseeing._

_She remembered the faraway look, the rage. The endless rage._

_She remembered drowning, waking up to him breathing life into her._

"You're wrong." She snapped. "I came here to earn your good graces, but if you continue to talk to Killian like this, I will get angry." She warned.

"Killian? Why I believe I heard you introduce him as Charles" The man said cautiously, raising his sword towards her.

She crossed her arms, hiding her frustration for her rookie move. She knew better than to slip up like that, but she just couldn't help it. He was ruining Killian's good name. "Couldn't have my father know I had fallen for a deckhand." She chuckled. "He's always so protective of his darling baby girl."

The man looked at Killian, he flashed an angry grin as Killian was dropped to the floor roughly. He went to the sword, picking it up, eyeing the man carefully. She could tell he really wanted to strike at him again, but he didn't.

"Anyway, this is actually just what I came here for, to speak with you." She replied. "Sorcerer." He looked at her curiously.

"Oh, well, Rumplestiltskin at your service." He introduced. "Sorcerer of Light Magic." She heard Killian grumble as he went to stand by her side, entire body wrought with tension.

"A friend of mine was captured by the Queen." She started. "And you." She stated accusingly.

"You don't waste time do you Princess?" The man chuckled.

"Leia is fine." She replied, tired of that title. She actually hated it, her mother's old pet name for her, it had surprised her how delightful it felt to hear her sailor turn that hated term to something endearing.

The man put down his sword, looking at her curiously, waving over a table and two chairs, leaving Killian to stand. "I assume you think I can help you rescue her? Sorry to inform you, I don't do recues anymore-"

Emma shook her head. "Your magic undid their protection spell. I want an explanation, and your word that you won't undo the protection spell a second time. The people you helped hand over to the Queen, they are good people."

He looked at her before narrowing towards Killian. She suppressed her protective instincts to keep him from looking at her sailor, especially when he pulled Killian towards him with his magic. He grabbed his arm, pulling back his sleeve that hid the bandages over his wrist and hand once he was close enough, making him hiss in pain.

"Hey! Get your hands off him." She started rising.

"You have me curious Leia." The man reasoned with a knowing smirk. "Coming in here, with this cowardly deckhand who's been burned by dark magic, asking about prisoners who were protected by the same dark magic."

Emma blinked.

"Hurt by dark magic?" She asked, looking at Killian. "Burned." She repeated, voice shaking.

_No. I wouldn't. I have control, I could never-_

"Let go of me." He demanded trying to pull away. "You don't know what you're talking about." He growled.

"Relax deckhand. Dark magic doesn't heal naturally, unless you know another magician, you're going to want me to heal it." He grumbled.

"I don't want your magic! I don't want anything from you." He roared, pulling away. Emma leapt to her feet. Grabbing his arm, just above the wrist.

"Let me see." She ordered. "Killian!" She growled, gripping it.

"Love, let me explain." He breathed, other hand cupping her cheek. She pulled way the bandage, seeing the damaged skin, red with no sign of healing, she rested her hand over it, feeling for the magic.

_Please, let it be Elsa, or Ingrid, or anyone but…_

There was no mistaking it.

"I told you I'd ruin you deckhand." The Sorcerer crackled. "Although I never pictured you to be involved with the Dark One, I suppose Milah is better off than to see how far you've fallen." He turned, keeping her behind him.

"Shut the hell up! You-" She pulled him back, Killian was losing it. He was about to snap and do something we would both regret.

"Killian. Look at me." He did, calming down a fraction.

"Sorcerer, I need your word that you'll keep away from them, and don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about." Emma warned, eyes still locked with blue ones.

"And why would I do that? I'm protecting the kingdom, they are allied with the Dark One." He warned, "Thankfully, she is locked up, but still, they should not be free to torment these people." He declared.

"What about her son?" Emma asked, glancing his way. "Are you really prepared to leave a boy without his family? His mother? His grandmother?"

He flinched. "A son?"

Killian nodded. "He's the same age Bae was." He supplied. "Leave another boy without a mother,  _real_  heroic, wouldn't you say?" He added sarcastically.

The Sorcerer clenched his fist. He was about to respond when little feet bolted into the room, leaping into Rumpelstiltskin's arms.

"Papa!" He pulled him up, swinging him, all hints of malicious intent fades when his son enters the room.

It's the birthday boy, Emma had yet to see the kid, a head filled with blonde hair and bright green eyes. "Pawty!" he exclaimed.

"Neal, my boy, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Mama said to come get you. But then I got lost." He explained, voice with that sweetness children have at that point.

"Auntie. I fount you." Said a second voice, Emma turned seeing Henry and the princess. He looked towards the sorcerer. "I remember you." He said suddenly. This is the man that helped them take away Moma." Eyes wide. The princess grabbed his hand, giving him a comforting look.

Henry really knew how to use his youth to his advantage.

"Yes Henry he is." She breathed, pulling him towards her (and away from the princess, he was her little boy, he wasn't allowed to look at a girl yet)

"Daddy, Henwy found me and bwought me to you!" Neal exclaimed. "He said he wanted you help, you'll help him papa, you a hero!" He said enthusiastically.

The man smiled, looking towards them with contained anger. "Yes. You have my word."

Emma smiled nodding gratefully, a hand on Killian, they had to talk later. She started to lead them away, when Neal started squirming in Rumpelstiltskin's arms, the boy dropped down grabbing Henry's hand.

"Henwy! Violet! You can't leave yet! We haven't even had cake yet!" He squealed. It brought a smile to her face, remembering Henry at that age. Her boy looked at her, pleading. She nodded.

"Once you finish your cake, we'll be leaving." She warned him, in other words, slip away as soon as possible.

The three ran out into the ball room, leaving it to be the adults again. Rumpelstiltskin nodded and Emma quickly took her sailor back to the ball room, dropping her touch as soon as they were out. Rumpelstiltskin moved past them towards Belle's side, he kissed the brunette's cheek..

"Is that his wife?" Killian asked in a near snap. She would have snapped back, but she could see how tense and frustrated Killian was already, he needed to calm down. He was trembling in anger and pain. She placed her hand over his flinched fist.

"Yes." Emma said, voice expressionless. "Her name is Belle, most annoying woman I've ever had the displeasure of meeting, can't believe she's a librarian." Emma muttered, recalling her earlier conversation.

"Hmm." Killian muttered before sighing and turning to her, dropping whatever thought he had in his head. "I can assume that you are mad at me." Killian whispered in her ear, getting closer to her. She pulled away. She didn't, couldn't risk burning him again. She couldn't believe that she had done that, to Killian, how could she have hurt Killian and not even know it?

"That you lied to me? That I had burned you and you didn't tell me? That you knew the sorcerer?" She hissed back, pushing his hands away from her.

"In my defense, he wasn't a sorcerer when I knew him." Killian reminded her. "As for the burn, I knew you would act like this. I honestly thought it would heal and you' never have to know."

She huffed in annoyance, ready to reply when she heard horns, announcement horns. She felt a chill in the air, a familiar chill, the chill of magic.

Dark magic.

Feelings surged through her, rage, anger, vengeance as well as fear, hurt and the desire to run.

She grabbed a hold of Killian in reflex, burying her face in his chest, holding onto him like a lifeline as well as a way to keep anyone from seeing her face. He seemed surprised, but didn't hesitate, to pull her closer and kiss her on the head, asking what the matter was.

"Please don't tell me…" She whispered. "They can't be…"

"Now announcing Queen Snow and her loyal Huntsman!"

It was.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have to mention that this is partially a repost, it used to be partially on ao3 but die to unforeseen circumstances, it was taken down. It's completed over on ffnt if interested, but updates will be pretty quick.   
> I'm on tumblr @LassLuna if interested!


End file.
